My Immortal
by Crazy For Bakura
Summary: Yugi and co. have all been turned into girls! And even worse, they all have their eyes on one guy...who can break the spell? On hiatus.
1. Prologue

Jenny: I'm sorry. I HAD to write this.

Cloe: She had a sudden urge to write something completely off the wall and unusual.  

Anna: Yes, much to my displeasure, she's decided to try out shonen-ai…*grumble* 

Cloe: Hey, I happen to **like** shonen-ai!

Mandy: I do too!

Jenny: Yes, yes, wonderful, yes. Now, I'm just gonna put up the prologue for right now, just to give you a taste of what insanity awaits…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Cloe:*shakes head* But anyways, please don't flame her for this. It's her first attempt, and she hasn't written any of this down in a notebook or anything…but, she sent it to her beta reader! And most of you probably know her already!

Anna:*grins* Yeah, I'll bet they do. But let's move on, shall we? We have dedications to make!

Jenny: YES! This fic is dedicated to the following: Treana, Tricia, and everyone who's supported me through reviews and emails! I thank you all, and I hope you all enjoy this random slashy fic!*beams with joy*

Mandy: Ahem. And now, to start this baby off! Start typing, Jenn!

Jenny: *salutes*Yes ma'am!

~*~*~*~*~

My Immortal 

By CFB

Chapter 1

*~*~*~*~*

Marik growled and paced the length of his chambers.

I can't believe I lost to that damn Pharaoh…again, He thought poisonously.

The door creaked open, and his hikari poked his head in, smiling feebly.

"What do you want?" Marik snapped, stopping his incessant pacing for a second.

Malik pushed the door wider, and walked in, shaking slightly.

"I-I think I found the answer to your problem." Malik answered in a hushed voice.

Marik's eyes flashed with interest and impatience.

"What?"

"I was looking through my-I mean your spell books, and I found this one," Malik said, holding up a thick, dusty book that Marik hadn't noticed.

Marik seized the book from his light's hand, and flipped to the marked page.

"Shojou Henshin…I see…" Marik mumbled in an undertone.

Malik bowed slightly, and turned to leave.

"It says I need a blood sample for it to work correctly…" Marik said loudly.

Malik's eyes widened, and he tried to exit the room faster, but Marik clutched his upper arm tightly.

"Don't worry, Hikari, it won't hurt too much," he snarled, pulling out a dagger from his robes.

Malik whimpered silently as Marik unsheathed the dagger, and held it to his wrist.

Marik began chanting an incantation in Egyptian.

He stopped after a minute, and cut Malik's wrist open, and let the blood fall to the ground.

Malik pulled his bleeding wrist away from his yami, and compressed his wound with the hems of his robes.

Marik chuckled sadistically.

The spell was underway. Now all he had to do was wait…

~*~*~*~*~

Jenny: Well? Was it good?

Cloe: I thought it was.

Mandy: Me too.

Anna: Whatever…*walks away*

Mandy: FUN-SUCKER!

Cloe:*sniggers* Anywhosies, please review!!


	2. The morning after

Jenny: Wow, I got 3 reviews in less than 24 hours…YOU LIKE ME!! YOU REALLY, REALLY LIKE ME!!

Cloe: No, they're just pretending.

Jenny: -_-

Mandy: Oh shut up, Cloe.

Cloe:*rolls eyes and mimics Mandy*

Mandy: Grr…

Jenny: Break it up, break it up! Aight, for the rest of this completely plotless fic, I'ma try to write from each character's POV…dunno HOW I'ma do that…

Mandy: Oh, chill. We'll help you….Hehehehehehehehe…

Jenny and Cloe: O_O

Cloe: Right…moving on…I'll be writing this chapter! YAY!

Jenny: Everyone, duck and cover. There are possibilities of raining ducks and mushroom bombs…

~*~*~*~*~

My Immortal

By CFB

Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*

(a/n: For right now, I'll just go around the different houses, not by POV)

A feminine scream erupted from the top of the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi ran downstairs with Yami hot on his (hehe) heels.

"GRAMPA!!" Yugi yelled.

The two of them ran into the living room and nearly knocked over the old man standing there.

Grampa's face contorted with horror and amusement.

"Grampa this isn't funny!!" Yugi yelled, which is rare for him.

"Y-Yugi! Y-Yami! You're girls!!"

With that said, Grampa started shaking with laughter…until he saw Yami's glare.

"Grampa this is serious! Who knows how to reverse it?!" Yami said anxiously.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"You could always try the library after school." Grampa suggested.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"SCHOOL!!!!"

*^*^*^*^*

Ryou's eyes fluttered open, and he rolled over out of bed.

'_Looks like Bakura's out again…thank the gods…'_

He stood up, and pulled back on his sweatshirt.

_'Hmm…it's a bit tight…guess I'll hafta buy a new one.'_

He turned to pick up his school uniform, and saw, instead, the mirror.

His eyes bulged noticeably as he saw the girlish face looking back at him.

"Bloody hell!!"

He closed his eyes, and rubbed them hard.

He opened them again.

"Nononononononono! This can't be happening! This is ALL a dream!!! I'll just go back to bed, and I'll wake up a guy again…" He said to himself.

"PATHETIC MORTAL!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?"

"Whoa, he's even worse in my dreams…" Ryou whispered.

Bakura stormed up the stairs in a rage.

Ryou goggled at him.

"You-you're a girl too?!"

"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bakura yelled, spit flecks flying onto Ryou's face.

Ryou wiped away the spit, and stared at his yami.

"I didn't DO anything." Ryou snapped (a/n:*gasp* What am I doing to him?!).

Bakura growled, and grabbed Ryou by the arm.

"We're going to the Pharaoh's house."

*&*&*&*&*&*

Joey stared at the mirror, apparently lost for words.

"Whoa…I'm hot!" He said, posing for himself.

The phone rang, and (s)he rushed to answer it.

"This is the Wheeler residence." He said, trying to disguise his voice.

"Hey, Joey, it's Yugi!"

"Hey, Yug'! You sound kinda weird…you got a cold or something?"

"Umh…yeah! So, can you bring me my books and assignments after school?"

"Sure…"

"By the way, you sound kinda weird, too. Maybe we caught something?" Yugi asked.

Joey hesitated.

"Maybe…well, I'll bring your books later…'bye Yug'!"

"Thanks! 'Bye!"

Joey hung up, and started digging through a pile of clothes for his uniform.

Proudly, he held up a rumpled blue outfit, and attempted to rub out the wrinkles.

"Crap, this'll never fit me…" He muttered, looking at the zipper that was currently threatening to pop open.

"I wonder if Serenity's got anything…"

He sneaked into the hall and quietly opened his sister's door.

"Hey, Joey! Up so early?"

Joey jumped.

"Oh, hey sis. I um-"

"Joey, what's-oh my god! Joey! What happened! Is there something you want to tell me?" Serenity asked, looking concerned.

Joey scuffed his foot on the ground nervously.

"Well, actually, I just woke up like this…HEY! What're you aiming at?!" He yelled, noticing what Serenity had hinted on.

Serenity giggled, and went to her closet.

"Okay, if you say so."

Joey glared and flipped his hair.

(a/n: OMG!! I can totally imagine Joey doing that!!)

He stopped mid-flip and brought his hair out in front of him.

"What the?!" He said looking at his hip-length blond/gold hair.

Serenity turned around and held in her hand two things: A girls uniform, and a-

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!!!" Joey exploded, pointing at the bra in Serenity's hand.

She rolled her eyes, and stuffed them in his arms forcefully.

"I get the bathroom first." She said in a sing-songy way.

Before Joey could protest, she ducked past him and dashed to the bathroom.

Joey sighed and looked at the clothing in his arms.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this…"

*%*%*%*%*%*

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Honda rolled over and slammed his fist on the highly annoying machine.

He closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

He blinked open his eyes, and noticed something wrong.

Honda looked down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His mom rushed in looking worried.

"My god, Hiroto! What happened?!" She asked looking him over.

Honda blushed crimson, and hid under his blankets even more.

She saw his bare shoulders.

"Hiroto, didn't I tell you not to sleep in just boxers just two days ago? Now why were you screaming?"

(a/n: Sorry, Treana, I couldn't resist…*sniggers*)

"Umh…I saw…A SPIDER! And it…scared me…" he finished lamely.

His mother quirked an eyebrow at him, and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that again. At first I thought…never mind…"

She bustled out the door, and Honda relaxed again.

He looked down again, and quickly brought his head back up.

He flashed out of bed, and pulled on a baggy shirt.

"How did this happen???" He asked to no one in particular.

He pulled on his cobalt blue pants, and noticed that they sagged to the floor.

"Oi…I'm shorter!" He grumbled while rolling the pants up so he didn't trip.

"Hiroto, 10 minutes till school starts! Better hurry!" His mom yelled from downstairs.

He cringed.

He slipped the shirt over his head, and tried to flatten his chest.

"Sh!t." He mumbled.

Grudgingly, he walked out of his room and to the bathroom to try and flatten his bust.

Five minutes later, he walked back out, and headed down the stairs and out the front door.

*~*~*~*~*

Cloe: Well? Was it funny, strange, disturbing, are you now psychoneurotically disturbed now? Didja lose half your brain cells just reading this?

Jenny:*runs in doing jumps and flips* WHOOHOO!! REVIEW!!!!!!!

Mandy:*runs in after Jenny* NO MORE SUGAR ,AIBOU!!!!

Jenny: REVIEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!


	3. The excuses

Jenny: THANKIES!!!*huggles reviewers* I really, really enjoy getting your reviews! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Cloe: The bathroom's right over there, buddy.

Jenny: -_-;

Cloe: Hehehehe…

Jenny: Anyways, this chapter's gonna be short, cause I ran into a plot hole! *screams of terror* Ahem. I have already asked someone for help on this matter, and hopefully she'll be able to help me…

Mandy: Didn't think the plot up completely, Didja?

Jenny: No, I didn't…

Mandy: Whoa, she admitted it…

Jenny: Shaddup…

~*~*~*~*~

My Immortal

By CFB

Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*

(Yugi's POV)

I rush back upstairs, and examine the damage in the mirror.

Yami stands behind me, and frowns.

"Aibou, you must go to school." He says.

I nod with a sense of foreboding.

Quickly, I pull on my t-shirt, uniform, and Puzzle.

"Umh, Aibou, it'll look kinda weird if you go to school with the Puzzle…why don't you leave it home with me? And, please, fix your hair. It looks so…unruly. Hold on, I have the gel."

My eyes become the size of dinner plates, and I turn to face Yami.

He smiles at me cheerily, and starts rubbing gel into my hair.

Fifteen minutes later, my hair is slicked back, with one bang hanging on the side.

Yami frowns again, and searches for something in my desk drawer.

"Aha!" He says, holding up a hair tie.

"Oh no, Yami, that's too far-"

He grins, and grabs my hair.

I squeak, and try to slap his hands away…but my arms are too short. Dangit. I hate being a midget!

"There ya go! You look just like a girl! Except…maybe…the outfit…"

"Yami, does it LOOK like I have a girl's uniform around here?!"

"You could always ask Anzu. Or Serenity."

I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"They're both a LOT taller than me. The mini skirt would look like…a long skirt!" I say, trying to figure out what the longer skirts are called.

Yami laughs.

"Okay, Yugi, I-"

The shop bell rings.

"Of course! He's right upstairs!" I hear Grampa say.

O_O

Uh-oh…

My door opens and Ryou steps inside.

He gapes.

I point at him.

"You're a girl too!!" We both yell at the same time.

"Yugi, what happened?"

"I dunno…this just…happened…as if it were some sort of curse…(a/n: He doesn't know how right he is)" I mumble.

"Bakura…he wanted to know if Yami knew…" Ryou says even more softly than usual.

I strain to hear him.

"Um, Yami's right there." I point to my desk.

Ryou looks.

"No he isn't."

I whip around.

"Yami?!" I yell.

The door opens again, and Yami and Bakura walk in, grinning like idiots.

Ryou and I glance at each other.

"What did you two do?"

Yami giggles, very uncharacteristically.

"Two…hott guys…walking…down street!" Bakura says through fits of giggles.

Ryou and I roll our eyes, and look out the window.

Yami and Bakura giggle again, and run down the stairs.

Seconds later, we see them flirting horrendously with the boys who weren't exactly what you'd call cute…

I shrug, and grab my book bag.

"C'mon, Ryou. We're gonna be late for school."

For some reason, I don't think this day will be very inviting…

@#@#@#@#@

(Joey's POV)

Blushing, I try to walk confidently towards Yugi's house, where we always meet.

My jaw drops.

There in the middle of the sidewalk, is Yami and Bakura, talking and giggling with two guys that I don't know. Thank the gods.

I turn into the shop, and walk up towards Yugi's room.

"Hey, Joey!" Ryou greets me.

I stare at him.

There's something abnormal about him…I may be blonde, but I can tell a girl apart from a guy, and this is no guy.

I back up.

"Where's Yugi?" I ask.

"Oh, he's talking to Mr. Mouto about something…"

"Who are you?" I ask cautiously.

"It's me! Ryou! Can't you tell?" She asks.

I back up farther.

"No, not really, no. Why are you a *gulp* girl?"

"Why are _you_ a girl? Are you prejudiced against girls?!"

"NO! I like girls, they're hott, but…is Yugi a girl?" I whisper the last part.

"Yep! And so are Yami and Bakura, as you could most likely tell. Are they STILL out there?"

Ryou moves away to look out the window.

The door bumps into me.

"Whoops! Oh sorry, Jou…whoa."

Yugi looks stunned. Utterly, speechlessly stunned.

I sigh, and roll my eyes.

"Yes, I'm a girl too. And it IS me, Joey. By the way, you may need this. Serenity left so, I stole some of these from her dresser. Thought I'd give her payback…guess it turned out for the good." I say, handing Yugi a bag.

Whoa am I running off at the mouth!

Yugi opens the bag, and gives a small cry.

"Thanks, Jou!" He says, running back to the bathroom.

He sticks his head back in.

"Ryou, c'mon. Jou brought us something!"

Ryou leaves with Yugi, and I sit down on the bed.

Curiously, I look out the window.

"Ugh!"

I move away, and sit back down, disgusted.

That is just not right…I mean seriously, Yami and Bakura full on hitting on some guys they JUST MET?! Jeez…some people…

Yugi and Ryou walk back in, and hand me the bag back.

I smirk, and put the bag back in my backpack.

(a/n: Yes, I am evil, so I will let you guess what's in the bag…hehe…don't think too pervertedly, now. Actually, for once, it's NOT perverted! It's just…nevermind…)

!@!@!@!@!

(Honda's POV)

Cripes. I think I'm just gonna say something about a stomach ache, and lounge at the nurses office. They know me pretty well, I do this once every month anyways. They were probably looking forward to my visit…right?

Crap. Who'm I kidding?! They wont even recognize me when I'm a girl! Life bites…hard (lol).

I shift my backpack, and sit on a stone ledge outside of the campus, and wait.

I wait for a few minutes, and look up expectantly at the sound of 5 pairs of feet heading down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Honda!" Jou calls.

I wince. He sounds so…femaleish! Wait, I do too…shat.

We get a good look at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Oh-my-god! We're ALL girls!" Yugi says, gasping for breath.

The bell rings, and we hurry inside.

"By the way, Yug', nice hair." I mutter.

He smiles.

"Yami put it up. Thank him."

Anzu waves us towards her.

"Hi! You guys must be new!"

We glance shiftily at one another.

"Uh…actually, I'm Yugi's twin cousin! He was sick today, so I came in his place." Yugi lies.

Nice one, midget man.

"And, uh, Joey's my second cousin. He was also sick, so I came for him, you know, just ta get his work and stuff." Joey says.

Shoot, Ryou's the only one who hasn't made up a lie!

"I am new here. I just met these three, so I came along with them." Ryou says, turning crimson in his cheeks.

Anzu turns to me.

"I-er-live near Honda, and since he is out of town, he told me to take his place at school." I say quietly.

"Funny, you look uncannily like him…well, what're your names?"

All of us shift uncomfortably.

"Everyone sit down and shut up. I hope you haven't lost your brains over the long weekend."

I sigh in relief.

Saved by the Algebra teacher!

*~*~*~*~*

Jenny: Thank yous!

**Treana**: No, only these ones are girls. In the next chapter, the plot will hopefully unfold, and everyone will see the whole point of this fic!

**BluKitsune87:** Hi! Thanks for making an exception! And just cuz I'm special!(Cloe: ed.) I'll email you l8r!!

**Sharem:** Thanx! I thought it was too when I first thunked it…lol.

**Kenshin's Gurl:** Hi Kelsey! Thank you for ur comments! And did u get that Lit. assignment??? Cuz Trish and I r still confuzzled about it.

**Shadow's Girl12:** NO! Don't destroy Marik yet! He actually has a big role in this! Lol, he has to trash his room when something doesn't work right with his plans…hehehehehehe…(Mandy: Hey, I dated Yami too! I wonder how many wives he had back then…oO;)

**Child of Hope Aura:** Hullo! Long time no…email…lol. What's that link to? Cuz last time I opened a link sum1 sent me…*shudder**glares at BluKitsune87* Ahem. Newayz, if ne1 send u sumthing that says it made the sender cry, DON'T LOOK AT THE LINK!!!!!!! Trust me, I know by experience…

Mandy: THANKIES!!! REVIEW!!!!

Jenny: Please!!


	4. The Names

Jenny: *does cabbage patch* Ya'll DO like me!*beams with joy*

Cloe:*rolls eyes* Ugh…I can't wait to write the plot t-*has hands clapped over mouth*

Mandy: Don't you DARE say anything!

Jenny: Anywhosies, the plot should semi fold out in this chapter…hehehehe…

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This goes for all chapters in this fic. And I don't own the line Cloe used last chapter. She stole that from Tricia (The bathroom's right over there, buddy). She read it and blew up at me for not putting a disclaimer on it.^_^

*~*~*~*~*

My Immortal

By CFB

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

(Ryou's POV)

"Do questions 1 through 100, due on Tuesday."

I sigh, and pick up my bags.

Uh-oh. There's Anzu again…

"You guys never told me your names." She says, her face downcast.

"I'm Nika, it's nice to meet you." I say

"I'm Yukiri!" Yugi says.

"My names Andy, don't wear it out." Joey snaps in his Boston accent.

"Andy?" Anzu asks.

"Yeah, I'm a tomboy, so, they shortened my name…"

"From what?" I ask curiously.

Joey shoots a glare at me.

"It's short for, umh…Andrea!" Joey bluffs.

Anzu falls for it.

"I'm Alisha." Honda says softly.

"Oh, well, I'm Anzu! I know, it means peach…my parents are a bit touched in the head. Do ya need anyone to show you around? I'm in most of your classes, Andy. I know Jou's schedule by heart. But if you need any help, just ask! Oh, and, Honda never told me he was going out of town…where was he going?"

"He was going to a manga fest in Kanto." Honda says.

I snort.

"Sorry, I have, er, allergies." I explain.

Anzu shrugs.

"And where's Bakura? He's usually here…unless…" She fades off, I know what she's thinking. Obviously Yugi does too.

"Oh, no, it's not that! I saw him just this morning at Yugi's. I left Yugi in his care. He said he had all his work done and was going to act sick anyways today." He says.

What?

I work all that through my brain. It takes a while…OH! I get it…

"Yes, well, I must get to Language. See you later!" I call, walking off towards the classroom.

Oops. I just screwed up.

"Hey, Anzu, can you show me where room 200 is?" I ask.

She beams at me.

"Sure! Just follow me! I have that class too!"

(*(*(*(*(*(

(Honda's POV)

Phew. Anzu's gone, now I just hafta make my way through the day avoiding her.

Yugi shrugs, and walks off to his next class.

Joey smiles.

"We have science in five minutes. How much stuff do ya think we can blow up today?"

"No idea. Don't you think it'd be a bit suspicious if…we acted exactly like ourselves? I mean, we hafta act more like girls. Flirt, talk, be smart, and cry a lot." I say.

(a/n: Ooh, he'll pay for that one…hehehe)

Joey laughs a tinkling little laugh that sounds like a bell.

"C'mon, let's go." He says, grabbing my wrist, and dragging me through the halls.

****~~~~****~~~~****

Meanwhile…

Marik reclined in his lazy-boy, and smiled.

"Master?"

He turned to face the robed man at the door.

"Yes, Rishid?"

"Malik informs me that there is an exception to the curse." Rishid growled.

Marik jumped up and out of his chair.

"Say again?"

"There is an exception to the curse. You may choose one man. To return to a male body, the girls must make this man fall in love with them. Whoever does so has the curse lifted off themselves. But, one of them must betray the others…only one can return to a male's body."

Marik puzzled over this.

"And what happens if the girls fail?"

"They will remain girls forever."

"How long do they have to make him fall in love with them?"

"Three weeks." Rishid answered.

Marik's eyes glinted.

"I have the perfect man…" He hisses.

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jenny: Okies, explanations. In the bag was something most girls need to wear under their shirts. Can ya guess it yet??? Yeah, in the bag were a few bras…for some reason Joey decided to steal them as revenge against Serenity for making HIM wear one…yeah, it doesn't make much sense, but that's Joey for ya…

Mandy: And the thing with Yugi saying he was sick. He said that, but Yami told he had to go to school since Grampa wouldn't let him stay home. And besides, they had to look in the library at school for a counter-curse. So Yugi went along with the idea that he was sick, and that he was really his twin cousin…do ya get it?

Cloe: No, not really, no. Thankies!!!

**No. 1 Gurl of Kurama and Hiei:** Hey, Shelbey! Thanks for your review!! And do u get that story in Lit? It's like The Birds…personally I think the birds r trying to take over the world, like they do every night, Pinky. *breaks out singing the Pinky and the Brain theme song*

**SpiritWolf112:** Thank u! I've read a couple like this where one or two characters turn into girls, but never did ALL of the main characters become girls…hehehe…hey, can u update yours soon? Pretty Please??? With 3 foot pixi stix on top??? lol.

**Neko Moon Goddess:** Good guess, but I have OTHER plans for Marik…hehehe…actually, I planned out the whole story plot for this fic after school today. I had no homework, so, yeah…

**Misura:** It annoyed me too! Oh wait, I wrote it…*blush* Seto is going to show up very soon…maybe not as soon as you like since it may take a while to get the next chapter up due to something going on at school. Sorry.

**Child of Hope Aura: ** I tried to look at the link, but it said there was a DNS error. I'll try later…

And Tiami, I like your idea! As you could tell from my email! And I just got a whole ton of names from a friend of mine…

**Tricia:** I thank you especially for being a very good friend and supporter for me, even tho you don't even like YGO. And, none-the-less, u said this was awesome. That really made me feel good. Thank u!!!! Oh, and, sry I didn't use ur name that u came up with. I found a better one. Gomen.

**Treana:** Thanks for the names! I will be using a couple of them, as I told u, and I already have quite a few names picked out…

**Ann:** Umh, sorry? I'm gonna try to draw them and then give ya'll the link so u can c exactly wut they look like. I tried to imagine them like that too, but it'll hafta be drawn. I can't really describe them well.

Cloe: REVIEW!


	5. Of yamis turned into girls, and slumber ...

Jenny: I will be drawing the girls in a few weeks. It may take a while since I'll be learning beginners anatomy. But right now I hafta make up my own super hero for art class. That should be kinda hard…and could ya'll help me? Could you give me titles for my super hero? Cause I'm completely clueless. I was thinking Ayame: Rabid Fangirl Leader. Whatcha think? The character is gonna have, as a disguise, the grunge look, and I haven't thought up an outfit for her yet…

Cloe: You're worse than Joey as a girl.

Mandy: Sorry, I hafta agree with her on that, Aibou.

Jenny: I know! ^__^ I characterized Joey and Ryou after me! I kinda put myself in their position and-

Cloe: Just let me type, will ya?

*~*~*~*~*

My Immortal

By CFB

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

(a/n: no one's POV for this chapter, sorry)

The day dragged on, each of the boys trying their best to act like girls…and not doing a very good job at it.

Finally, the bell rang and the halls of Domino High filled with the clatter of thousands of teenagers getting ready to go home and spend all night doing homework. Boy, doesn't that sound dandy?

Anzu called her goodbye's to the boys, and walked off towards the gym for cheerleading practice.

"Hey, Yug', d'you think it'd look weird if Honda and I went to basketball anyways?" Joey asked.

Yugi chortled.

"C'mon, Jou, we can do our homework together! I'm sure Grampa and Yami wouldn't mind."

"You mean Tiami. If I'm a girl now, I hafta be called by a girl's name."

The four boys jumped and turned to face Yami. I mean Tiami.

"Oookay then. What's Bakura's name?" Ryou asked.

Ya-Tiami broke out in giggles.

"Her name is Vanessa. Suave, eh? We spent, like, all day figuring out names for ourselves. I like hers, but she said I couldn't have it. I even gave her the puppy-dog look, and she STILL said no! So I found Tiami instead." Tiami said proudly.

"Uh, Ya-er-Tiami, why're you here?" Yugi asked quizzically.

"Well, I thought I'd pick you up from school! And did you go to the library and get the book I wanted?" Tiami asked.

"No, but-"

"Good. I don't want the book. C'mon, you, Jou, Ryou, and Honda all have homework. See you tomorrow, boys!" Tiami said, dragging Yugi off.

"But-but Tiami! They were gonna come over to study!!" Yugi whined.

Tiami stopped.

A grin spread across her face.

"Like a slumber party?! Okay!"

"Well, not exactly but-"

Tiami cut him off.

"I can get decorations, sleeping bags, movies, candy, and everything! Why don't you four go to the library and start on your homework while I set up?"

Yugi sighed, defeated.

"Okay."

Tiami giggled and walked off towards the Kame Game Shop raving to herself about how fun the slumber party would be.

Yugi rolled his eyes, and turned back to the other three.

"The Pharaoh has finally cracked…" Ryou muttered under his breath.

Joey giggled and nodded.

"Oh, c'mon, guys. Yugi has ta live with him!" Honda said defensively.

"Her." The three chorused together.

Honda shook his head.

"So what's the plan of action?" he asked.

"She said start on our homework and call your parents to make sure you can come over." Yugi said, adding a bit to it.

"I'm pretty sure my dad won't mind. Besides, who knows WHAT he'd do if he saw me like this…" Joey murmured.

"You're staying with your dad this week?" Ryou asked softly.

Joey opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll hafta use Anzu's cell to call." Honda interjected.

Joey gave him a passive glare, and opened his mouth again.

"My father's out of town. And Bakura's already at Yugi's house from what I gathered." Ryou said, also stopping Joey from talking.

Joeys face fell and he gave up on getting a word into the conversation.

"Good. Anzu's in the gym, it wouldn't look too suspicious if we hung out there for a while. I mean we could act like we're thinking about trying out for the squad or something." Honda suggested.

"Alright, let's go!" Yugi said, leading the way to the gym.

Joey leaned over towards Honda.

"I wonder how he knows which gym the cheerleaders are in."

Honda back-handed his head, and continued walking.

Joey sniggered and followed suit.

-_-_-_-_-

Marik relaxed again in his lazy boy as Malik fetched a cup of ice for him.

Malik returned and quickly handed the cup to him.

"Thank you." He growled.

Malik gave a slight bow of his head.

"Stay here." Marik ordered as Malik put his foot out the door.

"Yes Master."

"May I see that spell book of yours?"

"Yes, Master."

Malik produced the spell book from out of his robes.

Marik flipped through it, and landed on the curse he was looking for.

"Now, what do I need?" He mused, running a finger down the list of items to run the spell.

Malik clutched his wrist subconsciously.

"Settle down, Malik, I wouldn't use your blood twice. It may have consequences." Marik muttered.

Malik didn't move a muscle.

(a/n: don't you just expect the real Malik come out of no where and start telling Marik about how he made a doll that looks exactly like him? Heh, yeah, I'm watching Spongebob. Don't mind me…)

Marik rubbed his temple with one hand.

"This is very complicated…if one thing goes wrong, it could screw up destiny…hehehehe. Exactly what I want."

Malik took one deliberate step away from his homicidal counter-part.

Marik laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it goes precisely how I want it to go."

With that, he stood up and tucked the book under his arm.

"Master?" Malik asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"What is the spell called?"

"My Immortal."

*~*~*~*~*

Jenny: Ooh, cliffy!

Cloe: I'm so proud of myself!

Jenny: And now everyone should know why this fic is called My Immortal. I actually have it all planned out and have told my beta reader the whole plot and plan. She thought the whole thing was just cruel and evil. *puzzled expression*

Mandy: Ahem. She also said that she liked it, though. Well, considering she IS evil…

Jenny: Heh. We share the same brain. She's got the right half, I have the left, and Kyle's got the middle.^_^;

Mandy: That makes no sense.

Jenny: Naturally.

Cloe: Thankie time!!!

**Child of Hope Aura:** lol! *does Cabbage Patch while chanting 'Go Tiami' over and over* Send me the link of ur site via email, k? I'd really like to c it!

**Shadows Girl12:** Thank u for making an exception! I know u can't technically call this shonen-ai, but it's the thought that counts. No, I didn't read ur fic before I wrote this. But I HAVE R&R'd ur fic! Figured I would. BTW, it's very good! Can't wait for u to update!^_^

**Seto-Kaiba's-fan:** Thank you! You will be seeing more very soon! I have gotten past all plot holes and writers blocks, and I'm ready to write and update!

**Labyrinth of chaos:** LOL! I will too. That's why I'm letting Cloe have control of this fic from now on. She's much more creative and devious in fics like this…hehehehehe…

**Kenshins gurl:** LOL! I meant for that to happen! Every1 wuz like "Who is it?! I read in the summary that they're gonna be going after one guy!". I thought I'd add a little spice to it.^__^ I meant, do you get 'The Birds'? Cuz I think it's really stupid. I asked my dad about it and he said that the birds were trying to take over cuz they're mad at humans for air pollution and stuff. Iunno, it's weird. I guess we'll just hafta wait till we're done with ALL 52 PAGES of the story.*sigh* Dangit.

**Andrea:** LOLOL! Thanks! I thought it up myself! LOL.

**Treana:** Hehehehe, I can't imagine that either…but maybe after I draw it, I will…O_O

**Spiritwolf112:** Actually, he wreaked revenge on her because she suggested that he got a sex-change w/o ne1 knowing.^__^ My mind works in mysterious ways…I swear, it wuz my little sister that made me go crazy!! And now she goes to the same school as me!AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Ahem. Thank u for updating!! I really liked that chapter! 'Twas very funni. And Kenshins gurl asked u were u met me. U were actually my first ever reviewer (*shines with pride*) when I came to ff.net. Thankies!!!!

**Misura: **Oh plz don't kill me!! I have other plans for the rest…hehehehehehe…ahem. Yes, they ALL shall suffer the wrath of Tiami…LOLOL! I think that's Honda's punishment enough, Dontcha think?

Jenny: Welp, that's all for now! I have a captain's bed just waiting for me to roll off of in the middle of the night calling me!

Mandy and Cloe:*sweatdrop*

Cloe: Review for my sanity's sake!!

Mandy: Too late…


	6. Vanessa blows up

Cloe: Hehehe…this should be interesting…I'll make the announcements short and sweet. This fic is weird. Obviously. The chapters will be short, but I will update sooner. K?

Jenny: Can't be more blatant than that…

Cloe: And someone commented on a plot twist. THANKS! I thought it up myself and forced Jenn to put it in this!

Jenny: But you heard what Kelsey said earlier…you're gonna return the favor by putting MY ideers in here, too. And thank you, Kelsey, for such a lovely plot twist idea. I'll be modifying it a bit, but it'll still work.^_^;

Mandy: I thought this was gonna be shorter than the usual?

Cloe: O_O

~*~*~*~*~

My Immortal

By CFB's yami, Cloe

Chapter 6

*~*~*~*~*

(Nope, no POV's this time either. Trust me, I will put POV's in this later)

"Hey!" Anzu called during her break.

Yugi smiled and waved.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

Honda coughed.

"We were considering trying out for cheerleading. Thought we'd watch a bit first." Yugi responded cheerily.

That's when Anzu's cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Anzu Mazaki!"

She paused for a moment.

"Yugi? Yugi's not here right now…would you like his twin cousin?"

Another pause.

"Okay! Here she is!"

Anzu handed the phone to Yugi.

"Yugi, I'm all set! Bring them all over and we'll have our party!" Tiami's voice rang through the speaker.

Yugi resisted the urge to crunch the cell with his foot.

"Okay, Yami, I'm coming." Yugi said glumly.

He hung up before Tiami could chastise him for not using her new name.

"Yami? That sounded like a girl."

Yugi shook his head.

"That's MY yami. Her name's Tiami. She's just a bit…girly and hyper."

He stood up.

"C'mon, we gotta go get, er, ramen for Yugi! Let's go. See ya, Mazaki!"

The boys ran out of the gym, and halfway to the game shop.

"What was Yami planning when he left?" Honda asked.

Yugi cringed.

"A…slumber party."

They all shuddered, and walked slowly down the walk.

"HI! Tiami sent me to look for you!" Bakura yelled from up ahead.

"Hey, Vanessa." Honda grunted. He walked past her, and walked a bit faster.

Joey caught up with him.

"Scary…"

Honda nodded his agreement gloomily.

Yugi, Ryou, and…Vanessa stayed behind, Vanessa chatting gaily with the other two.

"I think Tiami went out a bit on her limb to get this party. You should look happy! Put on a smile!" She said, stretching Ryou's lips into a smile/grimace.

He slapped her away and frowned.

"Bakura, you're acting really…weird."

She pouted.

"'Weird'? I think the world would be a much happier place if everyone was weird and eccentric like…ME! And Tiami! Dontcha think? It would be like a world full of me!"

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

'_That would be one scary world…'_ Yugi thought to himself.

A sleek, black limo flew past them.

"Kaiba." Ryou said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Who else would go 70 kilometers per hour towards school?! He's probably gonna bribe the vice principal again for missing school." Yugi stated, trying to imitate Kaiba handing over a wad of yen to Mr. Hiryuki.

Ryou and Vanessa laughed, and tried to catch up with Honda and Jou.

Meanwhile…

Tiami giggled to herself as she hung up more pink frills around Yugi's room.

"This will soo much fun!" She squealed, admiring her work with pride.

The doorbell rang, and she rushed down to see who it was.

Her face drooped at the sight.

Just another customer. Do they ever stop coming?

She ambled back into the living room, and took off her apron.

(a/n: WHY do the Mouto's have aprons in their house???)

Sighing, she plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. She stopped on a foreign cooking show.

"BAM!" The man on screen said.

Tiami jumped slightly, and turned on the captions.

'_Emerald: Now swirl the mushrooms around in the fry pan a few times then add some pepper…BAM!'_

She jumped again and turned the channel.

She smiled as she landed on a soap opera.

The doorbell rang again, and she didn't bother.

Yugi, Jou, Vanessa, Honda, and Ryou came trudging in, and all of them except Vanessa lapsed into silent giggles.

Tiami turned to them, beaming.

"Hullo! Dinner's on the stove, it'll be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Awright! I'm starving!" Joey yelled.

"Me too!" Honda added.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, and flopped down next to Tiami.

"We're having Knish."

The four of them looked at each other with their eyebrow's raised.

Finally, Ryou broke the silence.

"What the hell is Knish?"

"Umh…something I found on TV." Tiami answered.

Yugi put his hands on his hips.

"Have you been watching cooking American cooking shows again?"

Tiami nodded slightly.

"They looked really good! And appetizing! And since I rented a foreign movie…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Tiami and Vanessa fell off the couch in shock.

"Which movie Didja rent?"

"Is it going to be corny like that other one you rented a while back?"

"Is it funny?"

"Can we eat while we're watching it?"

They all turned to look at Joey.

"What?! I told ya I'm hungry!"

Vanessa copied her earlier motion of the eyes, and shoved the questions away with a wave of her hand.

"It's called 'The Ring'. Supposedly it's pretty scary. Guess we'll find out, won't we? We're watching it at night, though. First, we'll be eating dinner, then we'll play a little game Tiami and I found, and then we'll watch the movie, k?"

They nodded obediently. It was disastrous not to with Bakura.

(a/n: Did that make sense?*re-reads it* Yeah…okay…I meant it was disastrous not to nod when Bakura asked a yes or no question. Sorry about the interruption.)

Three and a half hours later…

"Told ya it was gonna be corny." Ryou said with satisfaction.

Yugi shrugged.

"Aren't they all?"

Tiami and Vanessa glared daggers at them while shaking like leaves.

Joey walked back into the room with a handful of chips.

"Aww, did I miss the ending?" He asked.

"Yeah…it WAS kind of scary…I mean, that Samara person was really creepy. And the part with the kid. 'Don't you get it, Rachel? She never sleeps!' That was freaky." Honda said.

Vanessa shivered.

"I thought the whole thing was weird! Of course I didn't scream like a certain pharaoh." She teased.

Tiami shook her head.

"I'm not Pharaoh! NOW I'm Pharaoh's twin sister!"

They sweat-dropped, and changed the subject.

"So how do you make those Knish things?" Joey asked.

They all laughed, and talked on till the middle of the night.

~*~*~*~*~

(nope, that's not the end!)

Yugi woke at the sound of his alarm to find Tiami's arms wrapped around his neck.

He shook her off, and stood up quietly.

Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom, forgetting to turn off the alarm.

Joey yawned and stretched.

"Gawd, that noise is the most annoying thing I've ever heard!" He said grumpily.

Honda smacked him.

"Shut up, mom. I'm sleeping."

Joey rubbed his sore cheek, and slapped Honda back.

"Ouch!"

He sat straight up and glared at Joey.

"What was that for?!"

"For hitting me!"

"I didn't hit you!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Look at the handprint on my cheek!"

"…"

"HA! Can't beat that evidence!" Joey cried triumphantly.

"Dude, there IS no handprint on your cheek…but there is a homicidal tomb robber…standing right behind you…"

Joey gulped, and looked behind him slowly.

Vanessa exploded almost immediately which woke up Ryou and Tiami.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Didn't do much good, did it?"

Joey slapped his hands over his mouth the moment after saying that.

Vanessa's eyes widened, and her face turned red with anger.

Minutes later, Joey was hanging on the window sill, whimpering.

Luckily, he was wearing some pajama pants that he'd borrowed from Yami's closet (The bottoms still went up past his ankles), because at that moment some early gamers walked up to the shop.

As most would, they noticed Joey there in his PJs and completely helpless.

A few whistled, and the rest scoffed at Joey.

Joey tried desperately to climb back in the window, but not before…

"Hey Andy! Whatcha doing up there?" Anzu called.

Joey mumbled something that I cannot write in here because it is way to foul for the rating.

"Can ya help me out here?!" He called.

"Of course! Do you know where a ladder is?"

"Umh…" Joey started.

A hand reached out the window, and grabbed Joey's arm.

"Don't worry, Mazaki, I got it!" Yugi called down.

"Hey Yukiri!" Anzu said.

Yugi smiled, and dragged Joey up slowly.

"I really need to start working out…" He muttered to himself.

Joey fell to his knees and made a fist.

"That Bakura is gonna pay!"

Vanessa's eyes widened, and she dashed out the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

Joey growled.

"Don't worry, Jou, she's always cranky in the mornings. Trust me." Ryou said, wincing a bit.

"Yeah, well, I don't like being whistled at while holding on to a window for dear life in the mornings either!" He argued.

Honda laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"You were only hanging 14 feet above ground. You could have easily landed without hurting yourself."

Joey opened his mouth and closed it again.

Vanessa stuck her head back in the room.

"Hey, Jou, I'm…sorry."

"You better be." Joey said, looking fiercely at the white-haired girl.

"Who wants their hair put up first?" Tiami asked, completely oblivious to the tense air around herself.

*~*~*~*~*

Cloe: Ooh, I think this shall be fun! Hehe. Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter:

'"Look who actually showed up!" A girl scoffs.

Seto Kaiba ignores her, and takes his seat in the farthest back corner, as usual. He scowls down at his desk, and shifts so his face was in the sunlight pouring down through the window.

I realize that he is truly handsome…'

Mandy: Sounds good, Cloe. So…when are you actually gonna post THAT chapter? It took ya long enough on this one.

Cloe: Hey, I was trying to make it longer, and I've got another story to write for Jenny on fiction press, and a lot of other stuff.

Jenny: Oh, yes. I have another assignment for ya. Write my literature story. It's man versus law, so it should be easy for you.

Cloe: -_-; What's that sposed ta mean?

Mandy: Hehehe…you don't wanna know.

Jenny: I need it finished in a week. By Friday you should be starting the final draft, got it? And watch the grammar, it counts as both literature and English test grade. Well, go on! And I planned it all out on these three sheets of paper.^_^

Cloe: Thankies first!!

**MistralMikasha and MikoIshtar:** You changed the name again? Wow, I've only had two different pennames…but, yes, there shall be much blackmail on the pharaoh…hehe…

**Labyrinth of chaos:** Sure! As soon I have the time to figure out how to scan pictures…eh heh *blush*

**Shadow's Girl12:** Yesh, Tiami is completely insane…it's all part of my evil plan…I MEAN Marik's evil plan…yeah…that's it…hehehehehehe. Ahem, I'll send the pictures to all who ask for them.^_^

**Misura:** Umh…I'm not sure myself what will happen. Heh, haven't gotten that far.^_^ I actually had Joey hitting Honda, but then I figured since Honda's the sensitive one to other people's feelings…yeah. Tiami may come in handy pretty soon, though…she's not THAT bad of a yami…I don't think, anyways.*innocent grin*

**Kenshins_gurl: **I could tell…hehe. Yesh, supposedly Trish is right in the mind and I'm…not…O.o Talk with you at school!

**Seto-Kaiba's-fan: **You're the second one to mention blackmail! And there's more in this chapter, too…poor Yami.

Tiami: MY NAME IS TIAMI!!!

Jenny: Whoa, how'd you get here?*pushes Tiami back in story*

Mandy: How do you do that?!

Jenny:*shrugs* Iunno.

Cloe: Welp, please review!! Hold up, did I just say PLEASE?! What is happening to me?! Aibou this is all your fault!

Jenny: I thank you.

Cloe: «_«

All three: REVIEW!!


	7. Friday: The Second Day

Cloe: Thanks for all the reviews, guys!!

Jenny: They really make her feel special…

Mandy: Ed.

Jenny: Hey! That's not nice!! *kicks Mandy out of Authoress Room*

Cloe: Newayz…to begin chapter 7!

~*~*~*~*~*~

My Immortal

By Cloe, Jenn's yami

Chapter 7

*~*~*~*~*~*

(Ryou's POV(Yesh, I'm actually writing POV))

"Hey, Nika! Nice hair!" Anzu calls.

I blush.

"Thanks, Yami did it for me."

"Yami?"

"I mean, er-"

Uh-oh. HOW do I get myself into these things??

Yugi taps my shoulder.

"I did her hair. Yami just tried to help." He says.

Who knew that Yugi could lie so easily?

"Oh…'kay." She says right before the bells rings.

"Oh shoot! I have first period Trig!" Yugi yelps, running off at top speed.

"C'mon, we have gym together!" Anzu says, dragging me by the wrist towards the gym building.

~~~~~~ One Hour Later ~~~~~~

"I have Algebra now, see ya, Nika!"

I sigh in relief as she leaves. I don't think I could've put up with her any longer, what with her bombarding me with questions about why I look so much like a friend of hers.

"Hey, Ryou. Having a nice day?" Honda asks from behind me.

"It's just wonderful. You?"

Honda rolls his eyes.

"Same. What do you have next?"

"Calc."

He winces.

"I never get calc…"

I shrug and wave back to Honda as I make my way to room 206.

Sitting down near the back, I pull out my romance novel and begin to read while waiting for the rest of the students.

"Look who actually showed up!" A girl scoffs.

Seto Kaiba ignores her, and takes his seat in the farthest back corner, as usual. He scowls down at his desk, and shifts so his face was in the sunlight pouring down through the window.

I realize that he is truly handsome…

I mentally smack myself. What the hell am I thinking?! **_Seto Kaiba_**?!?!? Since when did I become a girl? And why am I reading a romance novel???

(a/n: *sweatdrop* Wow, not the brightest light in the house, is he?)

"Hey, you a new girl?"

I look up from the book my previous worries being shoved to the back of my mind.

"Yeah."

"I'm Miho, nice to meet you!"

"Nika. My pleasure, I'm sure."

(a/n: Ahh, Ryou. The nice, polite one…then you look at what he thinks…0.o)

She sits next to me and smiles.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Umh, it's called 'Nightingale's Song'." I respond.

"Ooh, I've read that one! It's a tear-jerker, so be ready." She warns.

I give her a fake warm grin and mutter a thanks.

The class fills, and I stuff the book back in my bag. Almost immediately I can feel myself drifting off into the wonderful day-dreaming world of a school-girls' mind.

"Psst! Nika! Wake up!"

I snap awake and look at the sensei.

"Please stand for the rest of class." He says nonchalantly.

I sigh and stand while sneaking a glance at my watch. Great, I gotta stand for a whole 37 minutes…my eyes widen to the size of dinner platters. Thirty-seven minutes?! Oh Re, why me???

~~~~~~ Precisely 37 minutes later ~~~~~~

"Do problems one through one hundred. Due tomorrow."

My knees weaken and I slump back in my chair.

Miho laughs softly.

"C'mon, it's lunch period! Wanna sit with me?"

The word 'sure' pops out of my mouth, with a slight hint of sarcasm, before I can stop it.

She beams and grabs my bag for me and then pulls me along after her.

(a/n: Jenny: Poor Ryou. I have people pulling me all over school, too. *sighs* Us weaklings must stick together so it will be harder for people to pull us around! Cloe: Jenn, I fear for your health.)

"Hey, this is Nika, I invited her for lunch today!" Miho announces at a table filled with…cheerleaders.

Anzu grins up at me expectantly.

"Nika, you wanna sit next to me?" she asks.

"There's room right here!" another chirps.

Miho ushers me to the space between her and Anzu. Excuse me for not jumping for joy.

"What do you have for lunch?"

"A salad."

"Sounds good. I have turkey…again." Miho says exasperatedly.

"Ugh. I hate it when you get the same kind of sandwich **every day**." Another cheerleader sympathizes.

This is going to be one **long** hour…

~~~~~~ End of the school day ~~~~~~

"Oh c'mon! It's just tryouts! You look limber enough. It should be easy!"

"But I don't know the first _thing_ about cheerleading!" I complain in vain.

Miho pushes me into the building anyways.

"I'm captain. Trust me, you have a good chance."

"What do I do?"

She laughs.

"You'll go into that corner with the table and tell us why you should be able to be on the cheer squad."

"But what if-"

"No 'what if' s here! Most of the team likes you already, just get in line. There're only a few people in front of you."

I walk slowly to the line. If I get put on the cheer squad I swear, Miho better sleep with one eye open…

"Nika! There you are!"

Yugi jogs over to me.

"What're you doing here? These are the tryouts!"

"I'm trying out. That's what normal people do when they're at _tryouts_." I snap.

He looks flustered and slightly hurt.

"Well, since today's Friday and all, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night again. The others have already agreed to come. So you wanna?"

"I guess so. This shouldn't take long-"

"Nika. You're up!"

Yugi flashes a reassuring smirk (a/n: wait, is that an oxymoron? Oh well).

"So, Nika. Why should you be on the team?" Miho asks.

"I can turn my body into unnatural shapes and yell really loud while doing so."

They stare at me weirdly.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh…"

That's preppy cheerleaders for ya…

"I'm flexible and light, but I can't yell very loudly. I don't even know the school mascot." I declare truthfully.

"Oh, neither do we, all we do is say random cheers and dance! Don't tell anyone, but the school mascot was forgotten a long time ago because it was so hard to pronounce." A girl nick-named Kitsune* says, lowering her voice a bit.

(*Kitsune means fox)

I grimace slightly and quickly try to turn it into a grin, but instead it turns out as a pained smile.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Just a stomach ache is all." I lie.

"Okay. You can go. We'll tell you if you made it on Monday, 'kay?" Miho says as more of a statement than a question.

I nod, trying my best to look hopeful.

Yugi grabs my arm and hauls me away from the evil gym.

"I liked your first answer better." He states after a moment.

"I'm sure."

He rolls his eyes, and skips off to the group of the oh-so-familiar girls.

"I hear you tried out for the cheer squad, _Nika._" Joey comments, saying my name with a flourish.

"And we missed you at lunch. Saw you with the cheerleaders, _Nika_." Honda adds.

My shoulders slump.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Wait! Nika!"

I look up at the sky, mentally blaming the gods for this torture.

"I'm having a party this weekend! I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Kitsune asks.

"I'll see if my schedule's open."

"Great! Here's my number! Call me later tonight!"

Before I can respond, she flounces off, her hair blowing back in the wind.

"That was rude." Yugi says.

I smack my forehead.

"This is isn't just her number, it's an invitation! To a party at the Tokyo Hot Springs…"

"Whoa!! Lemme see that!!" Joey yells, seizing the paper from my hand.

"Andy!"

I jump up to try and reach it but Joey holds it up above his head to read it.

"Wow. Says here you might wanna bring a bathing suit if you're the shy type." He jokes.

I glare and snatch it back.

"The day I see all those girls in a hot spring will be the day that Masami Okiu marries Eijiro Futarou!" I snap dryly.

"You actually follow that story?" Honda asks, taking the lead on the way to the game shop.

"Maybe. Whatsit to you?"

"Nothing, I just…never mind."

"Hmph."

Joey punches my arm lightly.

"Forget about it, Ryou. We're just kidding with ya!"

"Maybe I should have Bakura drop you out of windows more often." I growl.

The three of them stand back and blink at me.

"That was uncalled for…" Joey mutters to no one in particular.

"No it wasn't. What's gotten into you, Ryou?"

"Dunno. Mood swings I guess. Happens with all girls. Weren't you paying attention in class when they told us all about that?" I question, already knowing the answer.

"No."

Just as I thought. I am soo good.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloe: Umh…Jenn…why are you staring at me like that?

Jenny:*is glaring fiercely*

Cloe: Aibou?

Jenny: Do you know how much friggin' homework I still hafta do?! But NOO!! I had to help you get ideas for Ryou's attitude problem!!!!*steam comes billowing from ears*

Cloe: Err…thankies?

**Shadows girl12:** Yes, Tiami is scary. But she plays a big role in this later.^_^

**MistralMikasha and MikoIshtar:** LOL! Me either…0.o

**Treana:** O_O Is that ALL you think about when you read this? 'When are they gonna hit on Seto?'??? Jeez…lol, but don't worry, that'll be coming soon!

**Seto-Kaiba's-fan:** Thank you! I try.^_^

**DarkSetoKaiba:** Welcome to the review crew!! Thank you for the compliments!! *drags away unconscious Tiami*

**AstroFae:** Thank you! I need constructive criticism sometimes…thanks for catching my mistake!

**Kenshins_Gurl:** Yesh, I know what that means. And yes, you DID spell hilarious right.^_^ Ahh, here we go, the daily spelling lesson from Cloe…joy…lol, see ya tomorrow!

**Misura:** Heheh, writing this is even MORE fun…*cackles evilly* BTW, I tried to send you the picture of Tiami, but I got the email back saying it wouldn't go through. I'll try again later though!

Jenny: . That's not exactly what I wanted…

Cloe: I know! So, is Mandy permanently kicked out of the Authoress Room?

Jenny: You dunce.

Cloe: Wha?

Mandy: Dude, I've been sitting here for hours.

Cloe: *jumps and has heart attack*

Mandy: And you're immortal now get your butt off the ground and tell the nice readers to review.

Cloe: Okay! *jumps up* Please review! I'll give cookies to all who review for me! *holds up the famous home-made chocolate chip cookies made by Jenn's dad* REVIEW!!


	8. The third day, the truth behind Vanessa ...

Cloe: SQUEE! Yes, another chapter! I must write quickly before the readers kill me!

Mandy: Yeah. Can we get to it already? I need to type out her history paper!

Cloe: Heh, I already did science with Trish…heheh

Jenny: *sighs*Ahh, wouldn't you just LOVE yamis who do homework for you without complaining?

Mandy and Cloe: Who said we weren't complaining?

Jenny: Dang.

Cloe: Welp, here's chapter 8!

~*~*~*~*~*~

My Immortal

By CFB

Chapter 8

*~*~*~*~*~*

*.*.*.*

key: _'blah' _= hikari to yami. /_blah/_ = yami to hikari

(POV's shall come later in this chapter, right now we'll focus in on Malik and his yami)

Marik laughed a laugh that had just a twinge of evil in it. Oh what am I saying? He laughed evilly. VERY evilly. And this is Marik we're talking about, so you KNOW what that laugh must sound like, right?

His plan was working just as it should. Pretty soon, they'd all be going cuckoo over the CEO, and be fighting each other off like starving hyenas to a piece of meat.

(a/n: Nice metaphor, eh?)

Malik, who had been sitting in a dark corner, cringed at the sound and felt Marik's thoughts in his own mind.

'_Soon…very soon…'_

He shuddered and quickly left the room to try and get away from the thoughts entering his head, trying to put up a barrier. It didn't work. Nothing did those days for Malik. He'd had just about enough of it, too.

Grinning impishly, and quite uncharacteristically for that matter, he strode back to his own chambers and looked through his spell books for the first one mentioned in the beginning of this entire story.

With a smile of triumph, he pulled it off the shelf and flipped through it carelessly, only looking for one certain spell.

"Hmm…" he muttered, going through slower now, page-by-page.

His hand faltered as he almost passed the spell he was looking for.

"Here it is…now, how does this chant go?" He asked himself. He tried the chant out to see if he could pronounce it correctly.

Suddenly, the book began to glow, and Malik screamed as he was sucked up into a swirling black mist emitting from the book…

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

(Back with the girls)

"I still don't know WHY I thought that." Yugi rambled.

"Because, obviously, your female hormones are going crazy. It's dead obvious!" Tiami explained.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I like them…they make my head all fuzzy and stuff."

"I agree!" Joey piped.

Honda nodded.

"I don't think they've effected me that much…I haven't gone tackling random guys or anything…but…"

"But what?" The other four girls in the room chorused.

"I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach…I think…never mind, it's too hard to explain…"

"That's okay. I think I know what you mean." Vanessa said with a grim smile.

Ryou stepped into the room, blushing faintly.

"I'm back."

"So, how was Kitsune this fine evening?" Joey asked in a polite yet teasing voice.

"She was chipper from what I could tell. She said that if I come to the party, I can be part of their posse. Quote, unquote."

"What?" Joey asked, confused.

Ryou pegged him on his head with a pillow.

"OW!" He yelped, picking up his own pillow and hitting Ryou back.

Vanessa hit Joey, too, and then Honda hit her, so Yugi hit him, and then when Yugi got pummeled, Tiami stepped in with…a random bag of flour. JUST KIDDING! She stepped in with two pillows and started beating people every which way…and that's when the phone rang. Yugi picked it up.

"Hello, Motou residence."

…

"Anzu? Umh…Yugi's lost his voice, can I take a message?"

…

"Okay…that all?"

…

"Alright, 'bye." Yugi said, lightly placing the phone back in its receiver.

"Now where were we?" Vanessa asked, picking up Yugi's forgotten pillow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(The next morning)(Honda's POV)

Have you ever felt that feeling that you get when you know something's wrong? Well, that's how I feel when I see this blonde girl asking me for the price of Duel Monster cards.

"Excuse me? Cashier?"

I jump out of my zone and utter something like 'huh?'.

"How much are these?"

"Umh…seven yen."

She lays the money on the counter and I put it in the cash register, and then put the cards pack in a bag for her.

"Excuse me, but where is the owner of the store? I would like to ask him something."

"About what?" I growl.

"I'm the daughter of an old friend of his."

"Are you related to Rebecca Hawkins?"

She looks confused.

"Well, no…"

"I'll go get him."

My fingers untangle the knot on the store apron (No, not the one Tiami was wearing for cooking) as I walk to the back of the store. "Hey, Yug', where's your Grampa?"

"He went out on some errands. What's the matter?" Yugi asks.

"Some girl says she knows him and she'd like to see him."

He shrugs. "I'll go see her."

He brushes past me in the blink of an eye and puts on my apron.

"You wanted to see Soguroku?" he says.

"Yes. Are you in relation to him?"

"I am."

"Then can you give him this for me?" she asks, handing him a bulging envelope.

"Of course."

"Thanks. Later!"

She walks, no, waddles out of the shop and somehow the air loses its tenseness.

"Hey, Honda, can you go wake up the others? We may need some help this morning."

I nod and make my way upstairs.

"Jou, wake up!" I urge in a whisper, shaking his shoulder.

His eyes flutter open and he yawns as I start to shake Ryou. Surprisingly, I start a chain reaction. Ryou rolls over and hits Vanessa who accidentally punches Tiami, who groans and clutches her stomach while sitting up.

"Heheh, oops…"

Tiami rolls her eyes, and stands while stretching.

"Whasa matter?" Vanessa asks, yawning.

"Yeah, it's Saturday, you know the day that _normal_ people sleep in on?" Ryou snaps sleepily.

"Yugi needs help downstairs. Saturday is also a day in the weekend on which many _normal_ people go shopping." I snap.

"Your point?" Jou asks.

I slap my forehead with my palm. "My point is that there are more customers than usual coming and we haven't eaten breakfast yet so Tiami and Vanessa need to make some for us because, frankly, none of us can cook." I say, taking a deep breath afterwards.

Joey stares at me incredulously.

"Sure…speaking of breakfast…" His stomach growls and he looks towards Tiami hopefully. "Got anymore of those knish things?"

Tiami smiles, "Of course I do! I put them in the freezer!"

She skips down the stairs, still in her pajamas, and disappears from view. Vanessa jumps up and follows excitedly, also in her nightgown.

Ryou and Joey shrug and reach for their borrowed garments.

(a/n: Ooohhh, cool word right tharr *points to 'garments'*)

(switch POV to Vanessa)

Tiami hands me two trays of frozen knish.

"Put them in the microwave, and then we can make our own breakfasts. Personally, I don't know WHY Andy likes them so much. I think they're awful, but you know that boy."

We roll our eyes in unison, and I set about to cooking the food.

"I think your cooking's okay…for a pharaoh."

"Whatever. I used to have slaves back then to make my food."

I laugh.

"I didn't. I had devoted workers at my every command."

"Hm." She mutters, thinking hard about something.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

"I just…think…something's amiss. Do you feel it?"

I shake my head. "No. What kind of feeling? 'Cause Ryou mentioned something to me yesterday about something like this."

"Oh well. Never mind. Whatcha want for breakfast?"

"Not hungry. I'll take the food to the guys."

I take the tray and walk out to the dining room. Joey, Honda, and Ryou look up at me as I enter.

"Morning. If you don't want these, you can get something else."

Slouching, I walk back into the kitchen and sit across from the pharaoh.

"Did you hear about Ryou? Getting on the cheer team?" Tiami questions, starting up a conversation.

"He got on?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah. Yugi got a call this morning and I heard the conversation through our link."

I give her a high-five. "Nice snooping! So who called?"

"Anzu and Miho. They were really excited, but when Yugi said Ryou was asleep, they started asking Yugi about Yugi! Like his dating life, personal life, etcetera."

"Did Yugi answer?"

"Yeah, he made up a lot of stuff like he was dating some girl from another school and that he was starting to check out the cheerleaders."

I snigger. That's definitely not the Yugi I know. Anzu and Miho are probably caught up on gossip. Heh, won't they be surprised when they find out that he's not interested…

"They're gonna be ticked at Yug' when we get back to our normal states."

"That's what I was thinking, but, 'Kura, what happens if we never turn back? We could be stuck as females forever…"

I shrug. "S'not so bad. Besides, we've only been girls for two or three days. No big deal. I'm sure we can find out what happened."

"Yeah, and I DO like freaking them out by acting weird." A smile plays on her lips.

At this moment, Ryou comes in and starts digging in the cupboards for something edible. He finds a muffin and joins us on the kitchen counter.

"Whatcha talking about?" she asks, taking a bite out of the muffin.

"You," Tiami says, after a moment she adds, "and Yugi."

"What about us?"

"You getting on the cheer squad and Yugi lying to Miho and Anzu about his personal life." I answer bluntly.

The phone rings, and Tiami jumps up to get it.

"Hello?"

Ryou and I grab the other phone and listen into it.

"Hi, is Nika there?"

Tiami glances at us. "No, she went to get medicine for Yugi. Who is this?"

"Miho. I really needed to tell her something…who is this?"

"Yukiri, Nika's friend."

"Oh…well, can you tell her that she made it? I was going to wait till Monday to tell her but I just couldn't wait."

"Oh wait! She just walked in. Why don't you talk to her?"

Ryou glares at her. "Hello?"

"HI! Guess what?"

"What?" Ryou asks, rolling his eyes.

"You got on the team!"

Ryou lets out a squeal of pleasure that sounds so, totally fake. Did I just think that?!?!? Oh well. Maybe this girl thing is starting to take a toll on me…

"That's great! What times are the practices?"

The conversation continues for about seven minutes and then Ryou hangs up the phone and immediately starts whapping Tiami with it on the arm. "I hate you! You know how long it took me to get that squeal JUST right? I knew I'd get on, but honestly!" She drops off her sentence and sits back on the counter in a huffy silence. Tiami and I glance warily at each other.

"C'mon, tomb robber, let's go." She mutters loud enough for Ryou to hear.

"'Tomb robber'?"

"Yeah. You didn't really think we'd act like lunatics, didja?" I ask with that tone of voice girls usually use when they think someone's stupid for believing something…well, stupid. Point blank.

&*&*&*&*&*&

(Tiami's POV)

"Hm…think Ryou'll tell the others about our little act?"

"He's not a blabbermouth. Trust me." Vanessa assures me.

I sigh. "But if he DOES tell, the jig is up…"

"True, true. BUT, he won't tell. You know why?"

"Why?" I ask, blatantly bored.

"I have soo much blackmail on him, he wouldn't dare to tell." She answers, smiling sadistically.

"'Kay…and?"

"Well, if he tells, his private info goes out to the public…well, school at least."

"You are way too mean. But tell me, what IS that black mail you have on him?"

She whispers in my ear.

O_O **_RYOU?!_** **Ryou Bakura**?!?!? You have got to be kidding. I don't think I want Yugi to hang with HIM anymore.

"And what was YOUR influence on this behavior problem?"

She looks taken aback. "I had nothing to do with this. Well, okay, I taught him how to use the frying pan, but he just kept learning new ways on his own. He's such a fast learner." She says, a dreamy look upon her face.

I slap her head with the back of my hand. "You are some kinda freaky."

"Ow…" she rubs her head where I hit it and glares daggers at me. "When I get my body back, I'ma kick your-"

"Vanessa?"

We both turn to see Yugi staring at us critically. "Were you just threatening Yami?"

Vanessa shakes her head. "I was just joking with him-er-her."

I roll my eyes and pat Yugi on the back.

"Come, Aibou, let us kick the tomb robber's butt together. 'Cause we can't have her trying to torture me, now can we?"

He stares at me. "You're kidding, right? And have you taken down those stupid pink frills from my room?"

"I was just heading to your room to do so." I lie.__

_Yami, honestly. Just take down the frills. I know you don't want to…_

_/Is **this** what this is all about?/_

_*blink* Yeah…Yami, you scare me._

_/I try…I MEAN, er, I scare many people/_

_I'm sure._

I break the link.

"Yami, we need to talk later about your problem."

"It's TIAMI. NOT Yami. Get it through your head, little game." I retort, ignoring the last part of his statement.

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Game? Where the hell did you come up with that?!"

I sweatdrop. "Your name means 'game', Aibou…"

"Oh…yes…well, anyways, I gotta get ready to be sick for Anzu. She's coming over any minute now."

He darts past and into his room, leaving me and Vanessa dumbstruck. Anzu…coming…HERE??? NOW??? Oh Re, this should be amusing…

I look at Vanessa. She nods and we both run as quickly as possible up the stairs to the room.

"Yugi?! What're we gonna do about the fact that YOU'RE NOT HERE?!" Vanessa yells.

"I'll get dressed in my PJs then lie in bed with many covers to hide my girly parts. Then I'll spike my hair a bit, spray water on my face and act really sick. Nothing big. I've done it before."

"You have?" Vanessa and I question in unison.

He laughs. "'Course I have! I'm not as innocent as you think, ya know. I AM sixteen for crying out loud! I just act all harmless to attract the girls. They really dig that stuff. Why do you think Ryou has so many admirers? The only thing he's missing is fame. Like yours truly." He points a thumb at his chest.

(a/n: Who knew Yugi was conceited? Seriously, I didn't mean for this to happen…oh well! Gotta work with it!)

I stare at him in wonder. What has happened to Yugi? I gotta get a book from the library to figure out how to fix this all. Why do kamikaze pilots wear helmets? Why do they disinfect the needle before execution? What IS my last name?

(a/n: sorry about the interruption but…XD! I'm so evil to Yami!)

"Tiami, why do you want to know about kamikaze pilots?" Yugi asks, his face contorted into a mix of curiosity and amusement and stupid suspicion.

"Umh…there's a reason for that. You see, I was reading the other day, and it was about kamikaze pilots and-what's my last name?"

I oppose the urge to smack myself. But it was for the good of my…embarrassment? Oh hell. Who cares?

"Your last name's…umh…"

The store bell rings and Ryou calls up the stairs, "Anzu's here!"

Yugi's eyes widen and he jumps into his closet then comes back out dressed and sweating naturally. So much for the water. He slides under the covers and tries to mess his hair up.

"Vanessa, hide in the closet! Tiami, act like you're checking my temperature!" he commands.

Vanessa ducks into hiding and I put my hand on Yugi's forehead right as Anzu walks in, looking at Yugi concernedly.

"Hey, Yugi. I heard you were sick. How ya feeling?" she asks.

Yugi coughs, and shakes his head.

"Oh, I forgot. You lost your voice. Uh, who are you?"

"Tiami. I'm Yukiri's yami." I respond, smiling faintly.

She nods in understanding and turns back to Yugi.

"Well, I brought you something! I think you'll like it!"

She pulls a card and separate envelope out of her handbag and gives it to Yugi. He takes it and reads it.

"Thanks." He croaks, sounding surprisingly sickly.

"Aww, poor thing. Can barely talk. Why don't I get you some tea to sooth your throat?"

"Sounds…good."

I cock an eyebrow but keep my mouth shut as Anzu gets up and quickly runs downstairs to make some tea.

"Heh. Sucker." Yugi mutters under his breath.

I suppress a giggle. This is a side of Yugi I've never seen before…hmm. You think I should get him some psychological help? I mean, honestly, the boy's living two lives at once! That's gotta be tough, ne…? I sigh. Oh well. 'Spose I'll just ask him about his life after the cheerleader leaves. Oh wait, there are two cheerleaders here.

I mentally laugh. Poor Ryou.

Yugi hands me the card while he looks in the envelope.

"Dear Yugi, I hope you feel better soon! School's boring without you around to stir up some mischief every once and a while. Love Anzu." I read aloud. "Hey. She loves you."

Yugi colors and hands me the envelope.

I lift the item out of it and stare for a moment before cracking up and falling on the floor, shaking with laughter.

"She gave you her favorite card?! And it has the 'friendship ring' on it!" I say in between laughs.

"Shut it, Yami. She's just trying to give me support as a friend, so just…never mind." Yugi finishes, defeated.

I slide the card back in and set the two objects on his desk, and just in time. Anzu comes whistling up the stairs, holding a tray of stuff in general. Cinnamon apple tea, saltine crackers, and a cup of…ice? 0.o

"If the tea's too hot, you can put the ice in it."

Oh. That answers my question…

"But I have a question."

Uh-oh.

"Why are there pink frills in your room?" Anzu asks.

Yugi coughs while giving me a look.

"Oh! Umh, I put them up. I was trying to make his room more colorful, but…it didn't exactly work…what with all the Dark Magician Girls hung up everywhere." I say, reaching up to pull down one of the decorations. It falls down onto of my head. "I'll be going now…" I murmur, draping the frills around me and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Tiami! I need to ask you something!" Yugi whispers loudly, still acting sick.

I bend over so that my ear is by his mouth.

"Don't leave! What if she finds out it's not me?"

"Well then, explain to her what happened or lie your way out of it. You're good at that." I whisper, somewhat bitterly at his immense capability to fib and weasel his way to freedom…and yet still be called innocent by everyone. How does he do it?

A frill falls into his face and he shakes it off. He remains silent and I back off to leave the room.

"I'll be back to check on you in about five minutes, 'kay? Don't miss me too much, Yug'." I tease, walking wistfully out of the room, trying to not giggle about Yugi's stricken-yet-surprised face.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

(Yugi's POV)

The door closes quietly and all stays still and calm.

"I almost have enough money to go to New York." Anzu says, breaking the astonishingly comfortable silence.

"That's good." I croak, cracking a tired grin.

She looks at me sympathetically and feels my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hmm…you feel cool, but you look terrible." She muses. "Here, drink some tea. It'll help your throat." She commands, handing me the tea cup.

I take a big whiff and sip a bit of the scalding liquid, feeling the heat go all the way down till it reaches right above my navel. I shudder a bit, and set down the cup.

"It's hot." I whisper, trying to keep my now burnt and sensitive tongue from touching anything in my mouth. I wince as the said muscle touches the roof of my mouth.

(a/n: Yes, the tongue is a muscle. I asked Jenn's mom. Dang engineers know everything these days...)

Anzu bites her lower lip in thought. She mutters a 'sorry', and sits on the end of my bed.

A muffled sound comes from the closet. Oh Kami! I forgot Vanessa! I cough to cover up the incriminating sound. Anzu subconsciously runs her hands down the bed-spread to straighten it.

"Yugi…" She stops as another sound comes from the closet. "What is that?!"

The closet door opens just as the bedroom door opens and Tiami steps in, right in front of the closet. Vanessa darts out of the room, unnoticed by Anzu.

"Yugi, you have visitors…" Tiami announces.

Joey and Honda come in looking…normal. Normal like boys.

"Hey, Yug'!" Joey says, disguising his voice to his usual Boston accent.

"Hey, Anzu, Yugi." Honda says, also disguising his voice.

"You guys are back! How was your trip, Honda?" Anzu asks, turning her attention away from me.

"Oh, it was awesome! I didn't have enough money to buy anything, though, so no souvenirs."

Anzu fakes a pout. "What about you, Jou? Were you really sick, or just trying to get out of our history test?"

Joey colors. "I was sick. Still am, kinda." He coughs for emphasis.

Anzu raises an eyebrow. "So why are you out with a healthy person? Is this some kind of scheme to get Honda sick so that you two can miss school together?"

"No!" Honda and Joey say at once.

A flicker of a smirk appears on Anzu's face then disappears just as fast.

"Okay. Well, Jou, if you're still sick, you should go home. Honda, are you coming back to school on Monday?"

"If he doesn't get me deathly ill first, yeah." Honda responds, semi-sarcastically.

"Okay. We'll meet here. Yugi, you'd better be well on Monday." Anzu warns jokingly. She pats my hair and stands up. "See you guys on Monday at seven sharp. Got it?"

We all nod enthusiastically.

"Well, Yugi-san, if you're still sick on Monday, you don't have to…" She fades off, sending me a quick compassionate/friendly look.

"I think I'll be better." I croak, smiling dimly.

Tiami clears her throat, and attracts everyone's attention.

"I think it's time for everybody to go. Nika's waiting downstairs to talk to you, Anzu. Honda, Joey, I don't want you two sick. Go. All of you. Shoo!" She demands, waving them all out with her hands.

Anzu stops at the door and opens her mouth to ask Tiami a question, but gets cut off by Tiami's persistent nagging to get out. She finally gives up and leaves dejectedly.

Tiami grins at me. "Just had to buy you a bit more time. You were starting to loose your sick look."

"Thanks. Can you tell me if Anzu's coming again? And when she leaves? And…hmm…wait a tick…I have an idea…" I grin impishly. What if my supposed 'girlfriend' called while Mazaki was still here?! Heheheh…you see what goes on in my head every day? I quickly explain the plan to Tiami. She smirks and rushes downstairs.

A few minutes later, the phone rings. Tiami picks it up and I listen through our link.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Yugi."

"Yugi? Oh, he's sick."

"Can I talk to him? He hasn't called me in a while."

I recognize that voice.

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"It's his girlfriend, Misou."

"Okay. I'll get him."

Tiami starts to walk up towards my room, but stops.

/_Anzu's asking who it is/_

_Heh. Tell her it's my girlfriend._

_/Okie doo, Aibou/_

"It's his girlfriend. Be right back." Tiami answers, dashing up to the room.

She breaks out laughing as soon as she closes the door.

"It's Vanessa." She giggles, handing me the phone.

"Hey, Vanessa."

"Sup, Yugi?"

"Not much. Long time, no see, eh?"

"Yeah…sure. How long do we hafta do this?"

"Dunno. Tiami, how long are we supposed to talk?" I ask.

Tiami shrugs. "Just keep talking. I'll go downstairs and make sure they're not listening in."

"Didja hear all that?"

"Yeah…so…"

"So…"

(a/n: Interesting conversations, eh?)

/_They're just about to pick up the phone to listen. I'd make the discussion more…you know/_

_Tell Ryou to tell Vanessa._

_/'Kay/_

Vanessa pauses, obviously listening to Ryou.

"So, Yugi, how are you feeling?"

"I…can't talk very well." I croak.

"Aww, poor baby. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can come over if you want." I suggest.

"Okay. I can be over there in about five minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

"All right, see you in a bit, honey."

"Bai, Misou."

Vanessa hangs up, and I follow suite, then end up laughing my ass off, but not as loud as I would've, 'cause of the group downstairs. Mainly Anzu.

/_Anzu's coming up. She looks pissed. Be on the look-out/_

_Uh-oh. Is she gonna kill me, Yami?_

_/…/_

_Heheh. I got it covered._

I squirt a bit of water on my face and then close my eyes, acting tired. Anzu barges in and opens her mouth to scream at me (no, seriously, her face is beat red), but stops when she sees me. I've done it again. Go me!

She takes a deep breath. "I heard your _girlfriend_ is coming over. I guess I'll see you later, Yugi." She spits.

I resist the urge to ask her if she gives towels with her showers. One look at her face tells me to keep my mouth shut or be in danger of having my head blown off by evil friendship fairies.

(a/n: *cracks up* Sorry! Couldn't resist!*sheepish smile*)

"See you." I whisper, closing my eyes again.

She starts to walk out but runs right into Vanessa.

"Oh! You must be Misou! Nice to meet you!" Anzu chirps fakely (a/n: I know. It's not a word. Bare with me here).

"Yeah, And who are you? Yugi's never mentioned you." Vanessa says as sweetly as possible.

I gape at her. Dang, the girl's got acting skills.

Anzu's smile falters for a second. "I _was_ his best friend. I gotta go now. Bye Yugi." She sneers with one final glance before flouncing out of the room.

We stare after her until she's out of ear-shot, then we break up laughing.

"Re, that was funny! She's never going to forgive you!" Vanessa teases.

"Now who could resist this face?" I ask, pouting cutely.

"Not Anzu."

I smirk. "Exactly. I'll just explain to her that I didn't want to bring up another girl so early in our relationship, and that I was going to tell you about her today."

She stares at me and nods vaguely. "That's…way smart. But I think your plan worked, and I gotta hand it to ya, you're damn good at pranks."

"That's a compliment, right?"

"According to my rules, yes."

She gives me a high-five, and then the door swings open again to reveal, Anzu.

"I know what you're up to." She mutters darkly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloe: And that's a wrap! Sorry about the cliff, folks!

Jenny: No you're not.

Cloe: ^_^ I know! Time for thankies!

**Shadow's Girl12:** Heh, yeah, Ryou trying out. You know he'd be the cutest cheerleader! Lol. I made a doll to look like him as a cheerleader.^__^

**Labyrinth of chaos:** I feel for you. I have sooo much homework lately! It seems when you get to 8th grade, they lay more crap on you. *sigh* But I took your advice…heheh. And thank you for the compliments! I tried to flip the picture over, but it kept on coming out sideways…0.o

**Seto-kaiba's-fan: **Heh, thanks! I like to write them down. It's so…amusing.^_^

**MistralMikasha and MikoIshtar:** LOL! I saw those gogurts at the store the other day. Then, of course, I was pummeled by strike picketers…0.o Thanks for the email. I love emails!

**Treana:** -_-; You are such an odd person…so join the club! Lol. But seriously, is that ALL you think about when reading this?! Jeez…how weird.^_^ Course, that's wut I do to, so…^^;

**Kenshins_girl:** I told her when I got your review! She was all "Umh…okay! Thank you!" It was actually kind of--dare I say it--cute…O_O ACK!!! I called my sister cute!!! *runs around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off (love that metaphor. lol)* Oh yesh, thanks for keeping your word…0.o *thinks: strange child**receives glare from you* SORRY! DIDN'T MEAN IT!! *runs like heck*

**Blondie41:** Do my eyes deceive me?! YOU'RE reviewing for me? Wow. Didn't know you could do that for me. *smirk* j/k. Love ya! (sisterly love, u perve. XD)

**Spiritwolf112:** I'm glad you still call me that since it's technically my name…0.o NOOOOO!!!! Poor 'Kura-kun! How dare you torture him with his mop-like head?!?!? Just kidding. It was actually kinda funny, and he WAS knocked out…oO; poor albino, homicidal tomb robber…lol.

**Woodelf193:** Hullo! And welcome to the review crew! Thank you for the compliments! I really enjoy them! And sorry for not updating as soon as I should've. I've had homework galore the past few weeks.-_- stupid school. But thanks for reviewing!

**AstroFae:** YAY! You're back! I'm glad there were no mistakes.^_^ As you can see, I am, indeed, updating!

Cloe: Welp, that's it for today!

Mandy: I believe you owe your readers an apology, sis.

Cloe: *sighs* Fine. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and I know that you have every right to flame me for being so procrastinate (ooh, long word).  But I worked hard on this chapter! This is, believe it or not, over ten pages long! That's more than any other chapter! So I hope I made it up to you with this chapter. *hopeful grin*

Jenny: RRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!


	9. The Plot Revealed by the Curser?

Cloe: Do ya think I left them hanging long enough?

Jenny: Possibly…but I've received about 10 emails asking for the next chapter…5 were from the same person…Oo;

Mandy: Let's get this chapter rollin'!

Jenny: WAIT! First, I must thank Shelbey…she was my 70TH REVIEWER!!! *huggles her* Thank you soo much! And yes, for the sake of Kurama and Hiei, I am updating! Also for the sake of my insanity…

Mandy: Here's a taste of the insanity…

"............HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Hiei laughed like an evil scientist.  
  
Kurama stared at the little firedude with wide eyes and said," Hiei, what are you laughing at? That guy just got his brain sucked out!"  
  
" I KNOW! BUT IT WAS THE WAY IT WAS SUCKED OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Jenny: Heehee! That's your thanks for reviewing! Plus I promised you I would…*sweat drop*

Cloe: With the 70th review, also comes the disclaimer so…

Disclaimer: Everything is mine except what's not, and what's not mine doesn't belong to me, and if it doesn't belong to me, then I don't own it and it's probably Kazuki Takahashi's. I don't own this disclaimer either, for I borrowed it from a friend of mine. Disclaiming disclaimers. What's next? *a monkey riding on a chicken goes by* Guess that answers my question…

~*~*~*~*~

My Immortal

By CFB

Chapter 9

*~*~*~*~*

(Vanessa's POV)

"I know what you're up to." Anzu mutters darkly.

"What is it?" I ask, pretending to be confused by her antics.

Anzu glares daggers at me and sits Indian-style on the floor in the middle of the doorway. So she sits…and sits…and she doesn't get up…this woman is the queerest person I've ever met in my afterlife…and I think I'm falling asleep. The only sound in the room is the ticking of the clock and the constant rustle of blankets on Yugi's bed.

"Anzu? What _are _you doing?" Yugi asks, dropping his sickly act.

"AHA! I caught you! I KNEW you weren't really sick! You're just as bad as Jou!! Acting sick and sending cousins and neighbors in your place, making them do your homework, somehow making ALL the cheerleaders like them and put them on MY squad. If Miho weren't around, your friend Nika wouldn't even be eating with us." She spits venomously.

Yugi sighs and motions for Anzu to come closer. She does so and Yugi whispers something in her ear. Her eyes become wide and she covers her mouth with both her hands to stop herself from gasping.

"Yugi…are you… are you sure? I mean…ALL of you?!" She drops her voice, "Girls?"

Yugi nods and continues whispering to her. Anzu looks over at me and blushes…in fact, I think I'M blushing…oh dear.

"Sorry Bakura…I had NO idea, I just thought that…well…Yugi, why'd you play such an awful trick on me? I thought I was your friend!" Anzu whines, completely changing her tone of voice from shock to complaining.

Yugi giggles.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what you'd do. I know you're my friend-"

"Why'd you want to see what I'd do?" Anzu interjects.

"Well, I-"

"If I was our friend, you wouldn't have done that to me."

I think it's about time to leave…

The two quarrelers don't notice as I slip out of the room and run downstairs as quickly as possible. The others look up at me worriedly and go back to watching Tiami.

"She's yelling at him for something…I can't tell what, Yugi's trying to stop her…uh-oh! YUGI!"

Tiami doesn't wait for another second before dashing upstairs. The door to Yugi's room slams shut and even more shouting can be heard from the said room. Bits and snatches of it carry to our ears and it is **not** pretty.

The door opens, slams shut again and Anzu storms out, leaving a wave of tension in her wake. Yami follows, seconds later, and burns down the door leading to the shop area. Let's just say that that wasn't a good idea and that the few customers who were in there may never come back again. Yami is definitely ticked off beyond all reason…heheheh…maybe I should go help him settle the whole mess. One more foolish mortal wouldn't hurt the Shadow Realm…just Anzu, and maybe her few friends.

"Don't you even **think** of it, Bakura."

I jump, caught off guard by Ryou's angry tone of voice.

"Because I'LL be doing the honors this time."

I jump again, this time out of surprise and joy. Yes, joy. Ryou's taking after me, finally, through many hours of toiling to try and make him evil. It seemed impossible at first, but…the moment he picked up that frying pan and started smashing the computer, I knew he was making improvements. Dumb computer was worthless anyways…

(a/n: That's right, Ryou was using the aforesaid frying pan to wreck a computer. I believe I mentioned it last chapter.)

"Be doing what?!?!?" Jou questions.

"You'll see." Honda says dryly, not thinking too hard about what was up, and already figuring out Ryou's plan from the look on his face. It's like looking in a mirror, when I look at Ryou right now.

Ryou stands, grabs the Millennium Ring out from under her shirt and marches purposefully outside. He turns around at the front shop door and marches right back into the living room.

"Nope, not doing it. Someone may find out that it was me who sent all those telemarketers to the Shadow Realm…"

I gasp and hug her.

"Good job, Ryou!! I'm so proud! You never told me about the telemarketers! Although I _was_ wondering why they weren't ruining my soap operas anymore…"

O_O

OOPS. That was NOT supposed to get out into the public.

"I mean, er, my evil plotting time. Yeah, that's it." I add a nod for extra effect. My pitiful excuse for an…excuse doesn't stop the laughter that follows, though. Sometimes I hate my big mouth.

(switch POV to Joey)

Wow. I never woulda guessed that old Bakura watched soaps during the day! Not that that makes me any better…I mean, c'mon, some of those girls are pretty nice looking! Like Hope on Days of our Lives.

It seems my lack of laughter is noticed immediately by everyone. Well, okay, Vanessa looks grateful…but the rest of 'em…aww, who cares? It's the only thing on TV during the day!!

"Don't tell me YOU watch them too, Jou!" Honda accuses.

"Hey, I saw you watching them with your momma one day, Honda! Don't you be pointing fingers! 'Cause ya got three pointin' right back at ya!"

Honda points at no one in particular and counts how many fingers are pointing back at him.

"Hey, he's right…umh…I gotta go now…"

And Honda is going…going…GONE! Heehee! Really, I think everyone has watched at least ONE soap opera once in their life. Heck, you can even call Baywatch a soap…

(switch POV's Honda)

"Hey, Anzu! Tiami! What's going on?"

Anzu smiles weakly and Tiami kinda glares at me, daring me to come closer and ruin their fight. I step closer anyways. In fact, I go all the way up to them.

"Hi, Alisha. This really isn't the time. Can we talk later?" Anzu asks between clenched teeth.

"I agree with Mazaki. We can talk later. Much later." Tiami says, not even looking at me, but still glaring up at Anzu.

"O--okay! I'll just go home, then…need to explain the situation to Mom…she'll be worried…"

After saying this, I run. Fast. Through my front door, into the family room and smack dab into my mom.

"Well, speak of the devil! I was just about to call over to Yugi's to—YOU'RE NOT MY SON!!"

"Shh! Keep it down, Mom! It's me, Hiroto!"

"No it's not! How do you know my son?! Are you dating him illegally? You know there's no dating in school!" My Mom explodes.

"MOM! Be quiet!! I've been turned INTO a girl! Why would I date myself in the first place?!"

She opens her mouth and closes it again, then she flops down on the couch.

"Okay, tell me something only Hiroto would know."

"Umm…I was born on April 19th?"

She sweat drops. "Anyone could know that! Something else."

"I hate fermented soybeans?"

"Who doesn't?" She responds.

"Mom, it's me! Can't you tell?"

"Yes…" She murmurs so softly I can barely hear her.

"I don't know what happened…"

She shakes her head and gets up off the couch and walks out of the room. She returns a few minutes later with two glasses of pink lemonade.

"Here. Tell me everything that's gone on since you were…changed."

I take a deep breath and begin my tale.

(a/n: Let's leave her for the moment, and go back to 'the fight', shall we?)

(No POV)

Yugi looked down out of his window and called down to his yami and friend.

"You guys, if you're gonna squabble, come inside! The neighbors will start complaining about all the yelling going on!"

Tiami and Anzu both glared up at her. Yugi sighed, defeated, and ducked his head back in. He quickly changed his clothes and dropped himself out of the window, clutching onto the drain pipe until he reached the pavement.

"Stop it. I don't want there to be any…problems between you two. Come inside and we can settle your…differences…" He stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Fine." Tiami answered stiffly.

"Hmph." Anzu said, strutting back to the game shop.

She settled down on the love seat in the living room. Vanessa, Jou, and Nika muttered nervous hellos and how're ya doing's before dashing into the store room.

Yugi sat Tiami down next to Anzu and stood in front of them, red in the face.

"Anzu, I said I was sorry, and that I'll never do something to you like that again. Yami, I don't know why you rushed to my rescue. I was doing fine, sticking up for myself! I'm going to go run the store while you two talk it over. TALK, not yell and scream. If I hear one mean word out of either of you--"

"Yes, Yugi."

"Yes, mother." Yami muttered, receiving a glare from Yugi. With that, he left them and went to meet with the others left.

"Tough crowd, eh, Yug'?" Jou asked jokingly.

Yugi shrugged.

"Hey, did you ever find out what was in that envelope?" Nika questioned, trying to change the subject.

Yugi's face brightened and he pulled the package out from his pocket.

"She did say Mr. Mutou…she never specified which one…"

Jou grabbed it from him and tore open the letter. They watched in awe as a HUGE piece of paper fell out onto the floor in a neat pile.

Vanessa flipped the 'We're open!' sign over to 'Sorry, we're closed!' as Yugi picked up the top of the letter to read it aloud.

"To whom it may concern: You may not know me, but I know you—"

"What a crappy beginning. It's so original." Vanessa interjected.

Yugi rolled his eyes and continued, "My name is Namura Ishrat and I know why your grandson and friends are females and I know how to turn them back. I myself have been faced with the same crisis. If you wish to find out how to turn them back, please look in the nest in the tree in the center of the park. There you shall find your first clue."

"What's the rest of the paper for?" Nika asked, puzzled.

Yugi went to the bottom of the paper and found a signature.

"It says the letter's from…Malik Ishtar…"

!~*~*~*~*~*~!

"And that's my story. You don't think I'm crazy, do you Mom?" Honda asked.

She shook her head 'no' and hugged Honda.

"It's unbelievable, but…with all the crazy things that have been happening lately…what with all the tournaments for duel monsters and people going missing…"

She sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"It's just a bit uncanny—"

"Honda! C'mon! We gotta go to the park! We know how to get turned back into guys! Oh, hello Mrs. Honda! How are you this fine day?" Yugi asked politely.

"Super, thank you…Yugi, right?"

"Yep! Hurry, Honda, we hafta get the clue before it flies away!" Yugi goaded.

Honda jumped up, kissed his mom on the cheek and followed them to the center of the park.

"Gimme a boost." Yugi commanded.

Jou and Vanessa lifted him up. He scanned the tree branches for a nest and cried in joy when he saw it.

"Lift me higher! I can't reach!"

They pushed him up further and he seized the nest, just to find it empty.

"Darn…OH! There's another one on the other side of the tree!"

Yugi used the crook of a branch to climb up the tree and to the other side. He grabbed that nest and looked inside it.

"YES! I found—WHOA!"

Yugi toppled out of the tree and, luckily, right on top of Vanessa and Nika. He groaned and held up the clue for someone to get.

"You know, kid, I'm glad you're less than seventy pounds." Vanessa grumbled, rolling Yugi over onto the grass, and brushing herself off.

Yugi blushed and grinned.

"Hey! The note has some weird language on it!" Joey said.

Nika took it from him, flipped it over, and then handed it back.

"It was upside-down, dummy. Now try."

"Meet me in this exact spot at five-thirty. I'll tell you where to go from there." He read.

Nika checked her watch.

"It's three o' clock now…wanna grab something to eat and come back here?"

"I'll run home and tell Anzu and Yami, you guys go to Burger World and order us some grub. Meetcha back here at five-thirty!" Yugi yelled, running towards the Kame Game Shop.

@_@_@_@_@

"You came."

Anzu jumped as the same blonde girl came out from behind another tree.

"What do you want, Ishtar?" Joey growled defensively.

"I came to help, but if you don't want my help, I can always leave…"

"No! Please, stay."

Malik smirked in the shadows.

"Okay. I know what made you like this, and I know how to reverse it, but…you might not like it."

"Go on." Tiami said.

"Marik made you this way. He wants to defeat the pharaoh, blah, blah, blah; we've heard it all before. BUT, there are only two ways to reverse the curse. One, you retrieve my spell book from the hands of Marik and most likely die in the process, or two, one of you get Seto Kaiba to fall in love with you."

"One of us?" Nika questioned skeptically.

"Yes. Only one of you will be able to return to normal state if you go with option numero dos."

"Japanese, please." Honda said.

"Number two." Malik said, giving up on the Spanish.

(a/n: I know, this is all English…well, let's just say they're speaking Japanese, but you're hearing it (or reading it) in English…'kay?)

"Ohh…so, you tellin' me that I hafta make my worst enemy like me?" Joey exploded, just getting the gist of the situation.

"No. I'm telling you that you have to make Kaiba LOVE you. Liking won't count. So…choose option one or two…it's all up to you guys now. But no pressure. You have two weeks to do it, or else time's up. Have fun, and here's my hotel number, just in case you need me."

He shoved a tiny bit of paper into Tiami's hand and walked off, slouching slightly, into the darkening night.

"So…now what?" Honda asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a head start on number two! See ya!" Nika called, giggling as she ran home to her apartment.

"Hey! Wait up!" Vanessa yelled after her.

"See you later, Vanessa?" Yugi said hopefully.

"In your dreams, midget." She spat before sprinting after her aibou.

Yugi's face fell.

"Dang. She's a better cook than you are, Yami."

"Thank you. You just made my day…" Tiami muttered sarcastically.

"I'll go with Yugi on that one…but those extra hamburgers are calling my name." Joey said, his stomach rumbling.

Anzu rolled her eyes and handed him the Burger World bag.

"Boys eat too much. One of these days, all that food's gonna go to your stomach! Are you two listening to me??"

Obviously, they weren't, so Anzu gave up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Good luck catching Kaiba's attention. It may be harder than it seems." Anzu alleged.

"I'll walk you home! C'mon guys, let's go." Yugi urged.

"No, that's okay, Yugi-tachi. I'll be fine on my own." Anzu assured him.

"Yeah! She can take care of herself!" Joey said, grabbing another burger.

"Hey! Who ate my cheese burger?" Honda asked.

Joey burst out laughing.

"You ate it! And let me tell ya, you wear your food well!"

Honda wiped his mouth off with a napkin and grabbed another cheese burger to make up for his 'lost' one.

Anzu shrugged and headed off towards her home…well, not really. She went in the direction of her house, but made a sharp turn into an alley and came out in front of Malik's hotel.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cloe: Have I mentioned that I don't like Anzu that much? If I haven't…now I have!

Jenny: Oh yes. For the sake of the readers, here's a chart of who's who:

Yugi=Yukiri

Yami=Tiami

Joey=Andrea (or Andy)

Honda=Alisha

Ryou=Nika

Bakura=Vanessa (but ya'll remembered that one, didn't ya?)

Malik=Namura (yep, he's the new one)

Mandy: All clear on that one?

Readers: *nod*

Jenny: Okies! Reviewer thankies!

**Dreamy-eyes 1:** Yeah, she heard everything! I believe I told you why Yugi was being so mean…and perhaps there are more reasons than one…^^ *grabs Bakura plushie* SQUEE! I can have this now, right? 'Cause I updated?? *takes plushie and carefully adds it to collection of Bakura plushies* Thankies!

**Shadow's Girl12:** Yes, a doll. Like an Internet doll! I can send it to ya, if you want! It's soo cool lookin'! That's what I'm thinking, except me thinks Yugi shall get it first…heeheehee!

**Seto-Kaiba's-fan:** *grins manically* Yes, Yugi has a split personality…besides Yami…^^;

**Blondie41: ***huggles you* that's a total of about…three reviews from u? Two, maybe? *shrugs* Who's countin'? lol. I hope the above chart will help you to 'member everyone. Or I COULD put that chart at the beginning at every chapter…0.o Oh yeah, watch out for those cordless phones…they'll trip you up when you least expect it…*glares at cordless phone*

**Treana:** *blinks and rubs temples* I have no comment…except thanks for the review and no, Yugi's not doomed! Btw, can I use one of the 'things the YGO cast would never say' lines in this? It would fit perfectly! *chibi eyes of ultimate kawaiiness* Pweasey?

**AstroFae: ***bows* thank you, thank you. Like I said, I modeled Ryou after me (o.O) and I modeled Yugi after…me…o.o

**MistralMikasha and MikoIshtar:** LOL! Don't worry, Leon, your bro-er, sister isn't going to be a prep or anything! I couldn't do that to one of my fave charas.!

**Misura: **Yesh, it's all in the '**_Plan_**'. LOL! Ain't I evil? Yah…poor Seto…^.^

**Kenshins_gurl:** *blushes* Aww, shucks. I tried (Cloe: Ahem?) I mean, Cloe tried very hard to make a good cliffie. This one wasn't as good as last time, though…^^;;

**KJ Wheeler:** Thank you! *eats the cheese* Yum! Mozzarella! ^_^

**Woodelf193:** Tree-killing teachers? *is confuzzled beyond all reason* Anyways, thanks for the review!

**BloodShedRed:** I thought your fic was very good! And I loved the Silent Night one by Bakura! I had it stuck in my head for a week! Everyone was telling me to 'stop singing that friggin' song!'.^^;;

**Hiei and Shelbey 4ever:** Thank you soooooo much! *huggles you* And please update your fic!! I can't wait!

**RavenFireI:** Thank you! And welcome to the review crew!

Snow White Hyatt: Hmm…well, give her these extra plushies I have of him. Oh, and give her this clone, too. Tell her sorry I couldn't give her the genuine one, I'm using him for my fic right now… 

Cloe: Well…is that all?

Jenny: Let's see. Chapter written?

Cloe: Check.

Jenny: Reviewers thanked?

Mandy: Check!

Jenny: Advertisements and commercials inserted?

Cloe and Mandy: Err…no…

Jenny: That's okay! We can stick it in right here!! EVERYBODY READ HIEI AND SHELBEY 4EVER'S FIC CALLED 'TOO MUCH SCARY MOVIES AND TV SHOWS' IT IS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY FUNNY!!!! ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE YUYU HAKUSHO!!! GO! READ! But review first, please!

Cloe: And everything is A-OK! This is captain Cloe saying happy Thanksgiving! Over and out!


	10. two for one a poll AND a chapter!

Cloe: FWEE! It's off to the 'Evil People for World Domination Convention' for me! Take care of the fic, Jenster! *walks out through front door*

Jenny: I told her not to call me that anymore…*notices readers staring at her* Whoops…umh…how to start this…

Mandy: Last chapter, there was a mistake! Cloe accidentally put part of 'Hiei and Shelbey 4ever's fic at the top instead of the bottom with the ad! Whoops…oh, here's the chart of characters again:

Yugi=Yukiri

Yami=Tiami

Joey=Andrea (or Andy)

Honda=Alisha

Ryou=Nika

Bakura=Vanessa

Malik=Namura (Get it? In BC it was Namu, but now it's Namura? Teehee!)

Jenny: Yeah! Umh…let's start off chapter…10, now, ne?

*~*~*~*~*

My Immortal

By CFB

Chapter 10

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm looking for room twenty-seven."

"Right this way Miss. You must be Miss Ishrat's visitor."

Anzu nodded and followed the redcap to the elevator, up two flights of stairs, over the bridge across the swimming pool, and finally to room 27. Anzu bowed to the man in thanks and knocked on the door.

Malik opened it and quickly shuffled her in.

"Were you followed?"

"No. All the boys were rushing off to please Kaiba. It's pathetic, really."

^&^&^&^&^

Jenny: Sorry for the interruption, but…should Anzu and Malik be…er…more than just allies? *shudders and doesn't want cousin to be molested by Anzu* This is a poll! Please leave your opinion in your review!

Mandy: Back to the fic.

&^&^&^&^&

The next day…

"Ryou! You party's starting in an hour! I'd hurry!"

Nika grumbled.

"Yeah, you would. Sissy prat…"

"I heard that!" Vanessa yelled from the kitchen where she was attempting to make macaroni. Well, more like burning herself alive with all the 'dang nabbed noodles' that wouldn't stop 'sticking to that blasted wall!'.

Nika giggled and pulled on her running shoes. She grabbed a random purse off the hall tree and stepped out into the musty old hallways of her apartment complex. She sighed and started her perilous journey to the mall on the greatest adventure, and most likely hardest mission, of her life: finding a bathing suit.

She roamed through the Speedo section and into the one-pieces.

"Hey! Nika!"

Nika turned on her heel, plastering a smile on her face. Kitsune jogged over and gaped.

"You're looking at these?! C'mon! The better ones are over here!"

Kitsune dragged Nika by the wrist over to the bikini's. She held up a cherry pink one with little blue flowers and then another one that was chick yellow and had more strings than cloth.

Nika eyed the pile of clothes in her arms warily, fearing the evil of the slutty clothes.

(a/n: lol, sorry! I have a certain loathing for stringy bikinis…)

"Go on! Try them on in there! I'll wait here and you can show them to me!"

Nika's eyes widened as Kitsune pushed her in the direction of the changing rooms. 

She hesitantly stepped out a few minutes later with the pink one on. Kitsune squealed.

"That's definitely on the buying list! Go try on the next one!"

She heaved a sigh and went back to the dressing room, and hurriedly changed clothes, not even daring to look at the price tag. Kitsune gasped in awe and put that bikini on the 'buying list' as well.

"One more and we can go shopping for guys!"

"Oh boy!" Nika said, her words dripping with sarcasm. Either Kitsune ignored it, or she just didn't catch it. What a shocker.

#%#%#%

Vanessa waited for a few minutes after Nika left (she had given up on the macaroni) and then hopped up off the couch and out the door, grabbing her jacket and a cell phone she had jacked from some dude earlier that morning.

She walked out of the building casually, and promptly opened the phone book and ripped a page out of it.

"'K'…'K'…'K'…AH! Kaiba, Seto…" She mumbled to herself. She dialed the number and stuffed the page unceremoniously into her jacket pocket.

"You've reached The Kaiba's, may I help you?"

Vanessa grinned and answered, "Yes, I've got urgent news for Mr. Kaiba. He's got a meeting at two this afternoon."

"I'll get Mr. Kaiba for you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She waited a few minutes, listening to horrible elevator music while doing so.

"This is Kaiba."

"Hi! My boss said to call you about an urgent meeting."

"Where?" Seto's demandingly cold voice rang from the other end of the line.

"Tokyo Hot Springs."

"What time?"

"Around two this afternoon outside of the sauna."

"Why there?"

"I don't know. Mr. Ryuugi just told me to tell you."

"Otogi?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Tell Otogi I'll be there."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

The line went dead without another word being uttered. Vanessa laughed softly to herself and looked through the 'R' list in the phone book.

"Ryuugi! Heh, this is going to be soo much fun…"

%$%$%$%

Yugi reclined on the couch and sighed mournfully.

"Yami, can you make me a sandwich?"

"Get it yourself."

Yugi rolled her eyes.

"Fine…"

Tiami flipped the page in her magazine and squealed.

"I want that lipstick! Yugi, we're going shopping!"

Tiami dropped the magazine and ushered her aibou out the door and towards the mall. What she didn't expect, was to see Nika and Kitsune sucking up to a store clerk.

"Aww, please? It's only a dollar!" Kitsune whined.

The store clerk tensed and then gave up.

"Okay, but you owe me a dollar Kit."

"Thanks, Bro!"

Nika gaped at the girl as she flounced off, swinging the bags containing the bathing suits around her.

"Hey, you! Keep an eye on my sis, she's a flirt." The clerk said to Nika. Nika nodded and hurried off after her, toppling Yugi over. She helped Yugi up.

"Oops, sorry!" She said, too preoccupied to notice who she ran over.

Tiami glanced around and jumped when she saw the cosmetics.

"I found them Yukiri!"

Yugi turned crimson and slowly stepped over to where Tiami was going through all the lipsticks and lip glosses in stock.

*&*&*&*&*

Kitsune suddenly slowed down in her fast walk. Nika skidded to a halt behind her. Kitsune pointed to a guy across the hall and smiled.

"Hott, ain't he?"

"Who?" Nika asked obliviously.

"Him!"

"Oh! You mean that college dude over there?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go talk to him."

"But Kit! He's at least five years older than us!" Nika exclaimed, grabbing Kitsune's arm, trying to stop her from going. Kitsune pulled away and went right up to the guy. Nika stared after her in disbelief before wandering off to the nearest store: Claires.

(a/n: Do ya think they have those over there? Oh well. They have 'em here! ^^;)

"Hello! May I help you?"

"Umh…" she searched for an excuse to be there, "yes, I want to get my ears pierced." Nika said uncertainly, cringing ever so slightly.

'_That was stupid Ryou…oh well…'_

"Okay! That'll cost 40 yen."

Nika handed the money over to the woman and sat down in the chair by the window.

"I need you to choose a pair of earrings, please, while I get the gun."

Nika's eyes widened and the woman laughed.

"I mean the ear gun to put the ring in."

"Oh…"

Nika picked a pair of sapphire earrings and told the woman. Minutes later, her left ear was red and inflamed. Soon after, her right ear was hurting like the dickens and it didn't help that Kitsune was bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet babbling about how sweet the college guy, Hiko, was.

"That's great." Nika encouraged, her face pained and her fingers massaging her ear lobes.

"You need to rub this liquid on your ears twice a day and spin the earrings every once in a while. Don't take them out for six months, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Nika said, taking the bottle and the free pair of complimentary earrings that she wouldn't be able to wear for a whole six months and, hopefully, she wouldn't WANT to use them by then 'cause she'd be a guy again. Hopefully.

"Let's GO, Nika! We gotta go to my house then get ready for my party!"

*^*^*^*^*

Tiami grinned happily as she skipped out of the 13th store that day. Yugi lagged behind, carrying about 5 heavy bags filled with clothes, cosmetics, and CDs.

"Tiami, I know you like to shop and all, but did you really need to buy that Nelly CD?"

Tiami turned to her wither her hands on her hips. "Of COURSE I did! I hear he's the bomb over in the Americas."

"But you don't even speak English!" Yugi complained.

"So? I can learn."

"But it's a hard language to learn!! I've tried it as a second language!!"

"Who cares? I've always wanted to learn another language. And now you can help me!" Tiami said happily, skipping off ahead.

"Ugh. You're impossible."

!*!*!*!*!*!

Seto Kaiba walked in long strides down the cement walkway towards the long structure, his briefcase banging against his knee as he went, scowling and hating the fact that Otogi had chosen this place to have a meeting.

'He's probably going to stare at everything besides what's important…which is the legal document. Perhaps he's finally decided to forget the cross dressing freak.' Seto thought to himself, a small grin flickering on and then back off his face.

(a/n: Sorry all Pegasus fans! It's Seto thinking this! Not me! (Mandy:*cough*))

Otogi smiled as Seto approached and reached out to shake his hand. Seto brushed past him and sat down at a café table. Otogi shrugged and sat down on the opposite side.

"So, you wanted to speak to me?" They both asked in unison.

"What?"

"I don't know!"

"That girl!"

"She called you too?"

"Yes."

Seto regained his composure and leaned back in his chair and studied the other teen.

"So…" Otogi said, trying to start some conversation.

"Yes?"

"Umh…HOLY TOLITO!! LOOK AT THAT!" Otogi yelled, pointing behind Seto.

Seto turned around to look then quickly looked back down in embarrassment.

"It's like a herd of hott chicks!! Hey! Isn't that girl from our school? Yeah! They ALL are! They're the cheerleaders!" Otogi raved, starting to annoy Seto.

"So what??"

"Whoa! She's a new one…"

Seto looked back again out of curiosity.

"So she is. Why do you care so much? They're only girls."

Otogi blinked.

"Precisely! Besides, I've been looking for new personal cheerleaders…"

Seto folded his arms across his chest and growled, "Well, if that's all, I'll be leaving now."

"No, wait! I want to make you a deal."

Seto rolled his eyes and waited for him to announce his deal. Otogi smirked and leaned closer to whisper his proposition. Seto kinda looked surprised, but he kept his mask of ice.

"No. I'm not a sick perv like you."

He left Otogi looking dumbstruck.

'Maybe he misunderstood me. I meant I wanted him to talk to her…' Otogi thought.

"EEK!"

SPLASH

Seto and Otogi turned towards the cheerleaders. Nika was ducking under the water, hiding her skimpy suit from the CEO we all know and…love…and not to mention the guy she was trying to capture.

Seto quirked an eyebrow at her and continued on his way, leaving a pod of cheerleaders giggling like crazy at the thought that Nika might have a crush on the toughest guy in school. All besides Anzu.

"Stop laughing guys. She knows Kaiba's off limits. Not one girl has EVER been able to melt him."

"How's he off-limits?" Serenity asked.

(a/n: Yes, Serenity. Had to give her a bigger part in this fic.)

"Err…"

"Ooh, do you like him too, Anzu?" one of the girls, Hakume, asked in a squeaky voice that sounded like nails being scratched against a chalk board. No wonder they chose her to be flyer. She didn't have to talk as much.

Anzu scoffed at her, "No. But did you see what he said to that one chick who asked him to go to the prom with her?"

"I don't think you can see what he's saying…" Nika mumbled.

Anzu gave her a sharp glance and said, "Sorry. Did you see what he _did_ to that one chick? He flattened what little ego she had in a few seconds. He didn't even say more that three words! I kinda felt sorry for her."

"Who was it?" Sarane, the second flyer, asked.

"Dunno. Never talked to her before."

"Was it that one Chumiko girl? Her locker's right next to mine!" Lilu announced, "I saw what she had in it one time. She's obsessed with Kaiba! It's crazy!"

"He's not that great," Kit said with a note of finality. "Oooh, I gotta tell you about this really cute guy who was at the mall today!!"

Nika sat back and closed her eyes for a bit and relaxed while Kit informed the rest of the squad about the dude. What was his name again? Oh yeah. Hiko.

A phone ringing awoke her from her reverie. She reached for her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Vanessa."

"Oh hi. What's wrong?"

"Well…I have a plan. Is there any way you can get out of that party?"

"Umh…"

Nika looked around at her new friends, contemplating how to get away.

"Hurry! I gotta get ready if you think the plan'll work." Vanessa said.

"Okay. I'll be right there. Just relax, okay?"

Nika hung up and met the questioning gaze of Kit.

'_Well, time to take a leaf out of Yugi's book.'_

"My sister's sick, and my dad is out of town. I need to go early."

"Aww! What about your mom? Can't she watch her?"

"Erm…my mother's dead," she said quietly, "Look, I really gotta go."

She hopped out of the tub with amazing speed. Note I didn't say grace. She stubbed her toe on the edge, but ignored the pain and slipped her clothes back on over her bathing suit and put on her shoes.

"See you at school! Sorry I can't stay!" She called, running out of the building and all the way to her apartment.

"Finally! Okay, here's the plan. The pharaoh-ess and I are going to get that spell book."

Nika's eyes widened in absolute shock. Not only from the news but also because her toe hurt like a son-of-a-gun.

"How?" She whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"Oh, c'mon, Ryou! Remember? I was a tomb robber! It can't be much harder, right?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jenny: HAHA! I am good at cliffies, ain't I? Heheh.

Cloe: *walks in and gasps* Jenny! It took you months to get this finished!! I thought I could trust you!

Jenny: Whoopsies…well, you see what happened was…

Mandy: Let's just move on to the reviewer thankies, eh?

Cloe: *smoke billows from ears* And YOU didn't make her finish?!?!?

Mandy: Eep!

Jenny: Thankie time!

**Yami-MeKayla:** Oh, thank you! I liked yours too! I got my idea from a fic by Midnight Marauder. Except in that one Yugi was born a girl…O_o;

**Riellz:** Yes, it many high schools it is. It's also illegal in some schools to have a job that's outside that school's community. Thank you for reviewing!

**Spiritwolf112:** YAY! I'm glad you're still alive! Lol! I know we haven't talked forever… (Cloe: I miss you too! WAHH!!! ;_;) I'll update When Jenny Asks sometime this millennium, so don't worry! LOL! I've actually started on the next chapter! And it's completely…well, strange. Even I was weirded out…o_o…

**Liviania:** Thank you! Hopefully this was a good start on the flirting part…heh…wonder what Vanessa was thinking there…

**Woodelf193:** Thanks! Yeah, I know. My friend does about 10 math lessons on one sheet of paper…she's a bit odd…not that saving paper's a BAD thing. Ya know what I mean? Lol. By the way, nice word. I've actually started using it…

**Mooncinder:** Ya know, I hadn't even wanted to see that picture in my mind…*sees pile of cookies and plushies and starts drooling* Ooh, you are a favorite…I UPDATED! *grabs booty and runs* Thanx!!!

**Treana:** Actually, there's going to be a poll at the end of this chapter to decide that, but first the rest gotta have their fair chance, ne? ttyl!

**Short-blond-who-talks-a lot:** T_T Trish, I fear for your health. But I am having fun! LOL. Thanks for reviewing newayz…I think…yeah…I can't seem to get my contacts in today…having problems with blinking right before the lens goes in…*shudders* (urgent news: CONTACTS R IN! WHOOT!)

**Nutpsyco: **Well, I didn't update SOON, but I updated! Thanks for the review!

**Misura:** THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE IDEA! All credit goes to you! Now I just gotta figure out how they're gonna get the book…err…yeah. Eheh…any more ideas? And the next chapter is being dedicated to you because you have…enlightened me on a way to make this fic longer! YAYZERZ!

**Kenshins-gurl3000:** You spelled it wrong. It's Congratulations. *wink* I had wonderful holidays and I sposed ta be doing my book report right now, but I'm procrastinating again…btw, I got my contacts! I never knew I had such HUGE  eyes!! My glasses made them smaller! Shiza! See ya tomorrow!

**Hiei's Gurl 247:** Yeah! I love your fic! It rulez! One of these days when I can actually log in, I'll leave u a REAL review! Yay for me! I got contacts! I can't wear them at school for a few days until I'm up to five hours…tonight I'm aiming for 3 hours…*sarcastically*fun fun…

**LadyBloodShedRed:** LOL. You're welcome! The least I could do for a cousin, eh? I got an email saying you'd made a new fic but I haven't found the time to read it yet. Too much stuff going on. And The whole YGO crew agrees with you on what you said…except Anzu. She's a bit perturbed, but we knocked her out with a mallet, so no worries about her coming after you. Thank you for the review!

**Seto-Kaiba's-fan: **That he is, my friend. That he is. I kinda feel sorry for him too. *pauses for moment of silence to honor him*…oh well! On with the show!

**Leon, Miko, Riniko, Mistral: **Have no fear, Leon, your 'sister' is all normal. She's just got a bit of an edge like she's **supposed** to have in the manga. ^_^ Thank for the review! And who's the five-year-old??? Leon? Oi…I can't keep up with all those characters…lol.

Cloe: *is now restrained with a straight jacket* I'll get out of this some-*struggles*how!*struggles again and falls over on face* Owie…X_x

Mandy: POLL TIME! For the next five chapters we will be hosting a poll! For the poll, just enter which bachelor-ette you think should win Seto's heart! Or, if you think they can't do it, well…better start believin', kid. It'll happen…I think…*ahem*

Jenny:*giggles* Well, we need at least…let's see…10 reviews? You think we can make the quota of the day?

*crickets chirp*

Jenny: ALL RIGHT! GOOD SPIRIT! Ready? On the count of three we shout 'Review'! Ready?

*cricket's chirp again*

Jenny: Dang nabbed crickets…*flicks crickets away and starts counting* 1…2…3!! *waits for everyone to yell review*

Readers and Mandy: O_o; *slowly walk away*

Jenny: *face-fall* Dang. Oh wells. See ya'll next time on The Price is Right!

Mandy: *coughs very loudly*

Jenny: I mean—My Immortal! Yeah!…REVIEW!!


End file.
